


It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Discussions of death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Louis is the twins' guardian, M/M, Mentions of past family death, Mutual Pining, Nursery Teacher Louis, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, party planner Harry, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Sorry, who are you?”“Oh. Yes. I’m Harry, from Fabulous Frog? I did ring the bell a few times, but there was no answer, and I heard laughter so I thought I’d pop my head round…”“Oh! You’re the party person! Wow, of course. I’m sorry, lost track of time playing with these monsters,” Louis said, hurrying over and shaking Harry’s outstretched hand. “Lovely to meet you. Did you want to sit out here rather than indoors? Seems too nice a day to waste inside, and I can watch the children.”“Sounds fine to me. I hope I didn’t scare you, or them? Some people don’t expect a guy to turn up when they ask to speak to me...”*****Louis needs help planning the party of the year for his siblings. Party planner Harry Styles is the last thing he expects.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 117
Kudos: 659
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry runs Princess tea parties for children. Louis hires him for Doris and Ernest’s birthday and is surprised when a man turns up. Harry slowly seduces him with his curls.
> 
> Thank you to the mod for this wonderful fest, I'm happy to be part of it!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friends and betas for their help in making this what it is.
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know in the comments if you liked it! x
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading.
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

“Can you believe they’re going to be five soon? Doesn’t feel like five minutes ago since they were tiny babies in incubators, does it?”

“Alright, Lottie, don’t rub it in,” Louis chuckled, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the sun warm his skin. It was June, and for some reason, England had been blessed with unseasonably warm and dry weather as of late, and Louis was making the absolute most of it while he could. Who knows when they’d have a decent summer again? “You’re making me feel old.”

“You’re twenty six, Louis, don’t exaggerate. Hey Doris, put that down, love, you don’t know where it’s been!”

“‘Kay, Lots!” a little voice called back, and as usual, Louis’ heart sang at the sound of his little sister, so happy in her play. Doris was showing Ernest something, and although her brother really didn’t seem all that interested, it didn’t stop her waffling along beside him, much to Louis’ amusement.

“Have you sorted everything out for their birthday? Have they asked for a party?”

Louis grimaced as he nodded, hating this part of raising his littlest brother and sister. Not that he resented any of it, mind you. He loved them to pieces and would rather see them with him than goodness knows where, but he really wasn’t into the five year old party scene, and he wasn’t really sure where to start.

“Yeah, well, Dotty has been banging on about some sort of tea party? It’s all she’s talked about for weeks now, and I … I don’t know, Lots, what about Ernie? I’m not sure he’d like that, but there’s no way I can afford two parties, you know how expensive these things get, especially when they start inviting all of their friends.”

“I can help out, you know that. I get good money at work, Lou, just-”

“No, Lottie, honestly. Put it towards their present. You’re getting the big Lego kits they asked for, right?”

“Yep. The twins are putting in a bit of pocket money too, made more sense than all of us buying them shit that’ll just get chucked in the bin.”

“Lottie! Louis!”

“Yes, love?” Louis called, smiling over to his sister. He noticed her sunhat was sat wonkily on her head, and he got up, walking over to where she was crouched down, peering at something on the ground. “Oh, gross.”

“What’s it?”

“I think that’s a slug, love. No, don’t touch it, it’s got germs. You can look, but don’t touch. You okay, Ern?”

“Bit tired,” the little boy shrugged, a bit quieter and less outgoing than his sister. “Can we go home soon? It’s hot in the sun.”

“Sure. Maybe Lottie will come and have some ice creams with us, what do you think?”

“With sprinkles?!” Doris piped up in excitement, eyes going wide at the thought of the treat. Louis avoided giving the children too much sugar unless he could help it, but he figured they’d been so good at the park they deserved something. “And sauce?!”

“Maybe,” Louis laughed, taking their hands and walking them back over to Lottie. The four of them made their way home, Doris chatting away to Lottie about a hairstyle she’d seen on a classmate at school, begging her big sister to give it a go. Louis walked quietly with Ernest, letting the little boy direct the conversation as and when he felt like it. Even to Louis, Ernest was a bit of an enigma. He didn’t really have huge interest in TV shows like the other boys in his class, picking a generic lunchbox at the start of the school year rather than a Mario or Paw Patrol one like his friends. Louis went along with it, but sometimes he wondered if the death of his mother affected Ernest more than he wanted to admit.

“You okay, lad?” he asked, determined to make sure nothing was wrong. “You’ve just been a bit quiet today.”

“Uh … Ricky asked me if I was having a party for my birthday,” the little boy began, and Louis strained to hear him, knowing if he asked Ernest to speak up the little lad would clam up and not say anything.

“Okay. And what did you say? You know I told you and Doris you can if you want to.”

“I dunno,” Ernest replied, shrugging his little shoulders, waiting for the green man before the group crossed the road. 

“Well, you can think about it. We’ve got a few weeks yet. Five years old, that sounds so grown up, doesn’t it?”

Eventually, they arrived at the small house where Louis lived. They’d sold Jay’s much bigger house when she died, no longer able to keep up with the payments. Instead, Louis had dropped out of college and had taken on the care of his siblings full time, only going to work when they started school in September so he could be there for them. He worked in a nursery, so the hours suited being there for his brother and sister, and his boss was amazingly understanding if one of them was sick and Louis had to be at home. Lottie and Mark, Louis’ step-dad, helped out as much as they could, but Louis felt the burden of their care really fell on him, and did as much as he could.

“Ice cream for everyone?” Louis called, and was answered with a loud round of cheers from everyone, including his biggest sister. He pulled the tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer while Lottie got out the sprinkles and chocolate sauce, instructing Doris and Ernest to get the bowls and spoons out, overseeing while the little ones set the table. Louis used the scoop and plopped a few scoops in each bowl, watching as the children coated their treats in sprinkles, eventually stopping Doris when Louis got worried she’d be hyperactive for the rest of the night. 

“So, tell me about this tea party idea,” Lottie said, and Doris’ eyes lit up as she started babbling about her idea.

“My friend Mariah at school had one! We all dressed up in posh dresses and stuff, but no heels ‘cause Lou said I’m too small, but we ate sandwiches and nice crisps, and there was fancy music and stuff. It was amazing.”

“Sounds fun,” Louis agreed with a nod of his head, eyes flitting in concern over to his quieter little brother. “What about you, Ern? Anything you want to do? It doesn’t have to be a party if you don’t want. We could just go out somewhere, you could bring a friend?”

Ernest mumbled something then, licking his spoon as his cheeks reddened, and Louis was grateful when Lottie distracted her little sister, letting Louis scoot closer to his brother to try and figure things out. 

“What was that, love? I’m getting old, my hearing isn't so good.”

Ernest laughed, little blue eyes looking up to the ceiling before they looked back to Louis, a little frown erupting on his face. “I like the tea party.”

“Well, I might try and do something like that for your sister. But what do you want? Anything … come on …”

“No, Lou … I want a tea party too. With Dotty. I like it, but … is it for girls?”

“Definitely not,” Louis said quickly, keen not to put his brother off. “I’ll be there, won’t I?! Maybe you can think of something to dress up as if your sister does dresses or princesses or something?”

“Maybe … I could wear my nice shirt that Grandpa Mark got me for Christmas?”

“If you like. That sounds wonderful. Right, are you both done?”

The children nodded and Lottie took them over to the sink, wiping off their sticky mouths and fingers as Louis cleared the table, swiping a few errant sprinkles into one of their bowls before grabbing the anti-bac spray and cleaning everything in sight, just in case. He’d never realised how much mess children made until he had these two full time. Not that he minded cleaning up after them. Not much, anyway.

“You can go and play for a while if you want,” Louis said, wanting a few minutes alone with Lottie to talk to her about the party thing. 

“Ernie, let’s go and do the horsey thing upstairs!”

“Yeah, okay!”

They thundered up the stairs, apparently making as much noise as possible as Louis and Lottie settled on the sofa. They left the telly off, instead enjoying a few minutes of silence as the children giggled away upstairs in what sounded like Doris’ bedroom, given it was coming from the front of the house. When they’d moved in, Louis had let them pick which room they’d wanted, and then he’d spent far too much money he didn’t have decorating them as they wanted. His own room was in dire need of a lick of paint, but every spare penny Louis had went to his brother and sister. 

“So, Ernest said he likes the tea party thing,” Louis said as Lottie tapped away at her phone. “Oi, are you listening to me?”

“I am, just … I googled kid’s tea parties. Apparently, there’s a couple of people around here that do them. Might be worth sending them an email, seeing how much money it’ll cost?”

“Yeah. What do you think of Ernest joining in?”

“I think it’s fine …” Lottie said, arching an eyebrow at Louis. “Why, do you have a problem with it?”

“Definitely not, you know I would never,” Louis snapped, suddenly feeling a bit defensive. “He just seemed unsure. I don’t want him thinking he has to go along with it because it’s what his sister wants.”

“Then talk to him. Make sure he knows he can pick his own thing, but … he might just want this too? There you go, I just text you a couple of email addresses for the party thing. Do you want me to email them?”

“I am more than capable, thank you. Anyone would think I hadn’t raised two babies to nearly five years old, Lottie.”

There was silence for a moment, and Louis could feel Lottie’s eyes boring into him across the room, and he glanced up at her, rolling his eyes.

“What is it? You’re staring again, weirdo.”

“Mum would be so proud of you, you know. The way you’ve stepped up, Lou …”

Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat, knowing this turn of conversation would probably result in him in tears, as it usually did. “Lottie, don’t …”

“No. I really don’t say it often enough. I don’t. I love you, Lou, and I’m proud of you. Those kids are a credit to you, and despite everything, they’re happy, resilient little people, and that’s on you. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I am. Now change the subject before I start wailing and scare the kids to death, please.”

Lottie chuckled. “Fine. What’s for dinner then?”

“It’s all gourmet here,” Louis grinned, folding his legs into a pretzel in front of him. “Fish fingers and waffles it is!”

*****

**_2 and a half weeks to go_ **

When the doorbell rang a few days later, Louis ushered the children out into the garden, promising to join them in the small sand pit later on.

“If you need me, you can come in, but I’m just going to be talking to some people, okay?” Louis said, watching as they both nodded, smiling up at their big brother. “And keep your sun hats on. I know you’ve got suncream on, but be careful, okay? Oh, and share the toys, please!”

“We will, Loulou, we’ll be good, promise!”

“Yeah, we’ll be good,” Ernest echoed, slipping his hand into his sister’s. 

Louis smiled and hurried back through to the front door, making sure to leave the french doors open so the children could come in if they needed to. He threw open the door and smiled at the woman standing there, a large bag by her feet. 

“Hi, you must be Elaine?”

“I certainly am, and you’re Louis?”

“I am. Come on in! Oh, let me take that for you,” Louis said, reaching for the bag, surprised by the weight of it. He took her through to the sitting room, setting the bag down by one of the sofas. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, I’m fine thank you. I understand you’re wanting a birthday party for your brother and sister?”

“Yes. They’re five in a few weeks, and my littlest sister has been banging on about a tea party, and her brother’s quite keen on that too, so I’m just getting an idea of what’s out there.”

The woman, Elaine, nodded wisely and immediately launched into her spiel about her party business, how she’d built it up and how busy her calendar was now. Louis was a little bored if he was honest, but nodded in all the right places, admiring the photographs she pulled out, showing off previous events. It seemed that children’s parties were a new thing for her, as most of the parties looked like they were aimed at adults.

“So … what sort of theme do you think would work for my siblings?” Louis asked, a bit clueless on this himself. He’d spent a few nights once these appointments had been made having a think but nothing had come to mind. He had a feeling Ernest wouldn’t exactly be mad keen on a Princess themed party, and being a Prince wasn’t exactly his thing either.

“Well, I thought you may have an idea, since you know your siblings better than I do,” the lady shrugged, and straight away, that got Louis’ back up. He smiled politely, but in his mind, he’d already made the decision that she wasn’t for him. He nodded and listened as she discussed pricing, willing his face to stay calm and not reflect the panic at the numbers being spoken about, and when she left, he promised to be in contact, although he knew there was no way she’d be organising his siblings’ party.

Louis rejoined the children in the garden, smiling at the sight of them in the sand pit. He sat on the wooden side, digging his bare toes into the soft sand as Doris kept filling her bucket. Ernest was running a dumper truck back and forth, the sun was shining, and all was peaceful. Louis felt very lucky at that moment. 

“Loulou, it’s not making a castle! Why am I so rubbish?!”

“You’re definitely not rubbish, lovely,” Louis grinned, pulling his baseball cap onto his head from where it was laid on the grass. “It’s too dry. I’ll go and get you some water, then the sand will be a bit more sticky. Do you guys want a drink while I pop inside?”

“Blackcurrant, please,” they chimed together, and Louis nodded. He dusted off his feet before he nipped back indoors, and quickly prepared some cups of blackcurrant squash, using the children’s plastic cups from their Happy Meals so they wouldn’t get broken outside. He grabbed himself a water bottle from the fridge and headed out, taking an extra cup full of water for Doris as well. 

“Here you go, munchkins,” he said, setting down the tray with the drinks on. The children both ran over and gulped the drinks down eagerly, wiping off their mouths on the backs of their hands before they returned to their toys, so happy in their play. “Dottie, come here, I’ll show you this.”

Doris ran over and crouched by Louis’ feet, watching as he poured some of the water from the cup into the sand. 

“Mix it up so it’s all wet-”

“It’s gone dark! Look, Ernie!” She mixed it up with her spade, sending little bits of sand flying into Louis’ t-shirt. “Now what, Loulou?”

“Now you fill the bucket up all the way to the top … that’s it, good girl.” He watched as Doris stuck her tongue out, filling the bucket slowly but surely until it was piled on top. Louis then dropped to his knees in the sand, holding Doris’ hand to guide the spade, scraping and levelling off the top layer. “You need to make it smooth, like that. Then you have to flip it over.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Yes, you can,” he laughed. “Do you want me to show on this one, then you can do the next one?”

Clearly this had captured Ernest’s attention too as Louis felt a little hand on his thigh, the boy sitting down next to him.

“Please, Loulou.”

“Okay. So make sure the sand where you want is smooth- thanks, Doris. Okay, then you have to …” Louis quickly flipped the bucket upside-down, smiling when the children laughed loudly at it in surprise. “Then comes the most important part.”

He looked down to his little brother and sister, their eyes wide in awe as they hung off Louis’ every word.

“You need to give the bottom of the bucket a magic tap. Go on, three taps each.”

“Magic, magic, magic!” Doris chanted as she whacked the bucket, followed by Ernest’s more gentle ones. “Take it off! Take it off, please!”

Louis did and Doris clapped her hands in excitement as he revealed the fully built sandcastle, standing proudly in the sand pit.

“You’re so clever, Lou,” Ernest said, running his fingers through the sand. “When I grow up, I wanna be clever like you.”

Louis’ heart practically sang as he reached over, ruffling his brother’s head on top of his floppy sun hat. “Love you, kiddo.”

“Can I bury your toes, Loulou?” Doris asked, and Louis just nodded, leaning back on his hands as Doris and Ernest teamed up, starting to bury him as best they could in the small square sand pit. “Sand’s so pretty, so soft …” Doris sang to herself in her own little tune, completely taken with her task.

Louis just laid there, bathing in the sun as his brother and sister played happily. He loved weekends where they got to have fun together. Sure, there was some reading to be done in their school bags, and Doris’ room, as usual, needed a tidy up, but when the weather was so good, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sunshine with them. He pondered over the idea of having a BBQ tomorrow if the sun held out, wondering if he had enough money to buy the extra meat for the children when-

“Hello? I’m so sorry-”

Louis jumped up from the sand pit when a strange man walked into the garden, looking a little nervous as he walked in, a rucksack hanging from his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, only someone about the party, but this young man definitely wasn’t what Louis was expecting.

“Sorry, who are you?”

“Oh. Yes. I’m Harry, from Fabulous Frog? I did ring the bell a few times, but there was no answer, and I heard laughter so I thought I’d pop my head round …”

“Oh! You’re the party person! Wow, of course. I’m sorry, lost track of time playing with these monsters,” Louis said, hurrying over and shaking Harry’s outstretched hand. “Lovely to meet you. Did you want to sit out here rather than indoors? Seems too nice a day to waste inside, and I can watch the children.”

“Sounds fine to me. I hope I didn’t scare you, or them? Some people don’t expect a guy to turn up when they ask to speak to me ...”

Louis glanced to the sandpit, shaking his head. “I didn’t expect a guy, but that doesn’t matter to me at all. And I’m not actually sure the kids have realised anyone else is here - sand castle building is a serious business,” he grinned. “Do you want a drink or something, Harry?”

“Uh, a glass of water would be lovely, thank you,” Harry said, eyes fixed on the children. “This must be …” he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket, glancing at it for a moment. “Doris and Ernest?”

“Dottie and Ernie, yep, that’s them,” Louis grinned, leading Harry into the kitchen. He pulled down another plastic cup, tilting it to Harry. “Sorry, plastic cups outside, them’s the rules.”

“No worries, I’m pretty clumsy so it’s probably for the best,” Harry laughed, accepting the cup from Louis and sipping on it. “I bet they’re excited for their birthday.”

“Oh god, I haven’t heard them talk about anything else,” Louis replied as he walked back outside, this time sitting on the small table and chairs on the patio, taking the seat so he could watch the children play. “It’s that age, I guess. I’m not quite over the fact they’re nearly five. Doesn’t seem two minutes ago they were born.”

“I bet.”

Harry rummaged in his rucksack for a minute before he pulled out a photo album, glittery notebook and pen, placing them on the table. “Right, so I know I got a little bit of info from you in your email, but I’ll ask a few more things if that’s okay with you. But first, do you have anything to ask me?”

Louis thought for a moment. “How long have you been doing this? You seem young to have your own business…”

“Uh, four years. I graduated with a degree in Event Management and got a job doing just that, but then I realised big events weren’t for me. I did a few kids parties for friends of family, you know, and they were great fun. So … I decided this was what I wanted to do, and it kinda took off.” Harry’s cheeks were glowing a soft pink, and Louis thought it made him look quite pretty.

“Okay, well, that sounds cool. I know a lot of people had trouble with the party being such short notice but you don’t mind that?”

“No, of course not! I wouldn’t have arranged this meeting if I did. I had a cancellation, the family I was working with booked a holiday instead, so they let me keep their deposit to apologise but then your email came in… I like to think of that as fate, myself.”

Louis tried not to look too obvious as he watched Harry drinking, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, and the small drops of water that clung to his bottom lip afterwards. Harry seemed happy watching the children play, so Louis allowed his eyes to roam over the other man and his appearance. This Harry had floppy curls, held back with a bandana. He was wearing a rather garish patterned shirt over a plain white t-shirt, with dark shorts, and tatty Converse on his feet. It was a nice look, and the antithesis of Elaine from earlier on. 

As Louis was about to start talking again, Doris ran over, patting Louis’ leg, looking curiously over at the stranger sat talking to her brother. 

“Loulou … who is that?”

Louis glanced at Harry, happy to see him smiling at the little girl, apparently unbothered about her presence.

“Uh … this is Harry, love. He’s come to talk to me about maybe helping out with your birthday party.”

“Hiiiii,” Harry waved. “You must be Doris.”

“I am. I’m nearly five,” she grinned, holding up her hand to show off her five fingers. “Are you gonna do me and Ernie a tea party?”

“Well, that’s kind of up to your brother,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “What are you playing?”

“Just building some sand castles. Loulou showed me how to do it real good. Wanna see?”

Louis gave a quick nod of his head as Doris pulled Harry to his feet, dragging him over by his hand to the sand pit. Louis quickly followed, rubbing Ernest’s back so the little boy didn’t feel too left out.

“Sorry about this,” Louis said quietly as Doris eagerly filled her bucket again, rambling away to herself as she did so. “She gets a bit enthusiastic around new people.”

“It’s fine - as you can tell by my job, I really like kids,” Harry said, nodding as Doris patted his knee trying to get his attention again. “Sorry, Doris. Show me then!”

She did, and Harry and Louis both applauded when another castle appeared. They excused themselves afterwards and went back to the table, Louis determined to talk about the birthday party this time.

“So … did you have any ideas about the party? I know I said a tea party, but it has to be something that suits both of them, you know? It’s a bit tricky-”

“Well, I did have an idea,” Harry said, grabbing something out of his bag. “Sorry it’s not on my nice headed paper, it came to me at about one in the morning, and I didn’t want to get out of bed and run downstairs-”

“Harry, it’s fine,” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s forearm. He tried to ignore the spark of something he felt as his palm touched Harry’s skin. “What was the idea?”

“So,” Harry began, shuffling his chair closer to Louis. “I thought … what about summer fun? Most of the tea parties I do for young girls are themed around princesses, but with Ernest, I wanted something a little more boy friendly, you know? So I thought since the party is in July, it could be all summer themed. The kids could wear their swimsuits, or best summer outfits, sunglasses, hats, flip flops. I could sort out a menu of summer food, some home made juices and stuff? And we could still set it out on my tables like a tea party, but just have it more relaxed. What do you think?”

Harry must have taken Louis’ silence for dislike because he blushed, starting to gather his papers up, not meeting Louis’ eye. “I mean, we can change it if you don’t like it, I’m sure I can come up with-”

“Harry, woah. I actually … I love that idea. It’s so great you thought of something that would appeal to both of them, and I really think they’ll like it. I could talk to them tonight at bedtime, see what they think and get back to you, if that’s okay?”

“Not a problem, Louis. I’m really glad you like it. But if there’s something you don’t like, you can tell me, I won’t be offended.”

“I will, but it really does sound fun. What about … uh, the price?”

Harry named a figure that surprised Louis. It was almost half of what Elaine was asking for earlier on, and Louis worried about what he’d have to buy himself.

“So … I’d have to provide what exactly?”

“Nothing, Louis. It’s all part of the service. I do all the hard work so you can turn up with the children and just enjoy it. But you’re welcome to be part of the planning if you’d like. I’m happy to meet up, or call or email if you don’t have time.”

“I think that would be great. I’m not saying you can’t do it, I just know what the kids like, you know?”

“I do. Seriously, it’s fine. So … you’ll call me and let me know what you think about everything?”

“Yep, I’ll talk to Ernest and Doris but I think I can say they’re going to love it. Thank you, Harry. I’m really glad you barged into my garden.”

Harry laughed loudly at that, making both Doris and Ernest look over in surprise as Harry hurriedly covered his own mouth, eyes wide.

“Sorry about that. Stupid laugh.”

Louis tried to ignore how sad he felt as he watched Harry stand up, packing up his rucksack again.

“I’ll leave you with one of my booklets, it’s got some reviews from previous customers and stuff, so you can have a look. If you don’t end up working with me, that’s fine, just let me know and I can come and pick it up again.”

Louis thanked him, smiling at the front cover which was littered with pictures taken of various parties, the booklet looking very professional. Louis couldn’t deny he was impressed. Instead of going into the house, Harry called a goodbye to the children and headed for the back gate down the side of the house.

“Harry, why you goin’? You could stay and play with me!” Doris said, running after the taller man, standing with her hands on her hips. “Loulou, don’t make him go!”

“Sorry, love, I have to go and do a few things at my house. But you have fun with your brothers, okay? Build me another sand castle!”

“Okay, Harry!” Doris called, blowing him a quick kiss before he ran off. Louis’ heart almost exploded when he watched Harry pretend to catch it, shoving it in the pocket of his shorts. “Loulou, come and play with us!”

Louis just rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in touch, Harry. It was really lovely to meet you.”

“And you, Louis. Your siblings are adorable.”

“They really are,” Louis grinned with pride, turning to look at the pair over his shoulder. “See you soon.”

“You will!” Harry sang, disappearing through the gate. Louis shut it and locked it in case he forgot later on, and walked back to the garden, sitting back at the table. He saw a piece of paper tucked underneath the cup Harry had used. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Harry’s number, complete with a little drawing of a frog in the corner. He quickly stored it in his phone under ‘Harry the Fabulous Frog’, using the frog emoji at the end of it.

“Loulou, come play!”

“I can’t, Ern! I need to go and put dinner on. But you can stay out here if you want to. I’ll give you a shout when dinner’s ready.”

It was just after seven when Louis had finally fed both of the children and himself, and had them ready for bed. Louis had forced them both into a quick bath, deciding putting them in together was far easier than dealing with them separately, and thankfully they were almost too tired to argue, letting Louis wash and rinse their hair without too much fuss. Now, they were clean, smelling fresh and were both in Doris’ bed, waiting for their story before Ernest left for his own room.

“Actually, before we have some story, can I talk to you guys about something?”

Both children nodded, looking adorable with the quilt tucked up to their chins, sleepy expressions on their faces.

“Okay. Well, you saw that man come round earlier-”

“Harry,” Doris nodded, looking proud she’d remembered his name.

“Yes, Dottie, Harry. So he helps people with parties for their children, and he came to speak to me about the party you two want.”

“Is he doing it, Lou?” Ernest asked, and Louis smiled, shrugging slightly.

“If you’d like. He talked to me about a few ideas … he said maybe a summer fun party would be cool? You could dress up in your favourite summer outfits, and he’d have lots of food and drinks for you and your friends-”

“What about a cake?” Doris asked, clearly an important issue to the little girl.

“Well, I didn’t ask. But I’m sure we can sort something out. So would you like that? Harry to do your party?”

“Yes please!” they both chorused, looking excited. Louis kind of regretted discussing this before bedtime now, knowing it would be harder to calm them down, their excitement palpable. “Can we invite all of our friends?”

“Yep. We’ll have to sit down and make a little list so we can write the invitations together. But we can only do that if …” Louis trailed off, like it was something exciting, and he could see Doris almost ready to burst. “If you listen to the story and go to sleep. It’s already a bit late for you two.”

They snuggled down quickly, cuddling each other as Louis picked up the story from where he’d left it on the floor. Despite the rather large collection of books they had between them, the twins always tended to come back to the same few stories, and it seemed tonight was no exception. 

“Okay. Who wants to read the title?”

“The Day The Crayons Quit!” Ernest shouted, and Louis loved how much his brother loved this story. “Read it please, Louis!”

Louis nodded and got on the edge of the bed, closer to his siblings, and his heart felt full as Ernest rested his head on Louis’ chest, the book open for them all to see as he began to read.

*****

**13 days to go**

It wasn’t until Wednesday after school that Louis managed to get together with Harry again. Everything had turned a bit hectic. He’d got Lottie to pick up the children on Monday when he’d been asked to stay late for an important staff meeting, and hadn’t gotten home until nearly six o’clock, having a tired brother and sister to contend with once he arrived. Harry was busy Tuesday with another client, leaving Louis a little irrationally jealous, but he felt better when Harry confirmed he could pop by Wednesday before dinner time to meet the children again and to talk through some ideas.

“Harry’s here, Harry’s here!” Doris yelled from where she was peeking out of the blinds hanging at the front room window, shrieking when Harry must have seen her. “He sawed me, Lou!”

“Alright, I’ll go and get the door. Why don’t you go and get out your uniform? Put your summer dress in the wash basket, love, you seem to have spilled half of your school dinner down it.”

“It was Lissy’s fault, she knocked me!” Doris shouted as she ran up the stairs to get changed. Ernest barely moved where he was laid out on his stomach, colouring in a picture he’d brought home from school.

“Hi, Harry,” Louis grinned as he pulled open the door, running his hand through his hair. He would deny dressing up until he was blue in the face, but he couldn’t very well greet Harry with glitter glue down his shirt. “Come on in, excuse the mess, please.”

“It’s a family home, Louis, it’s fine,” Harry grinned, kindly removing his shoes before he walked inside, hovering like he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Um-”

“Go on in. Doris is upstairs getting changed, I’m just going to check she’s okay. Ernest is in there if you want to say hi.” Louis flashed him a quick smile before he ran upstairs, taking it two by two. He peeked inside Doris’ room, seeing her struggle with her floral leggings, a bright pink t-shirt already on. “Need a hand?”

“My foot is stuck!” she whined, and Louis laughed gently, stepping inside and kneeling down, helping her wriggle them up. He unplaited her hair and ran a hairbrush through it before he proclaimed she was ready, but she surprised him by slamming against his legs, hugging him tight. “Love you Loulou. I’m going to see Harry now! Oh, but I need a wee!”

“Meet you downstairs,” he said, dumping her school dress in the washing basket before he walked downstairs, pausing at the bottom of the stairs as he listened to the low hum of conversation coming from the room. Ernest wasn’t particularly good at making conversation at the best of times, much more shy than his sister, but it didn’t seem that was the case with Harry.

Louis walked in quietly enough that it didn’t disturb either of the talking boys, and he smiled at the sight of Harry on his stomach next to Ernest, colouring in as well. Ernest was pointing out something to Harry and the man nodded, reaching for another colour.

“I like that blue. It’s like my room.”

“Your bedroom? Wow, you’re lucky to have a room in such a lovely colour. Mine’s just boring cream.”

“Maybe Lou could help you paint it. He did mine really good,” Ernest said softly. At that point, Doris thundered down the stairs and broke the peace, but Harry just looked up and grinned at her. “We can finish my colouring later?”

“Sure, bud. Hi, Doris! I love your hair!”

“Thank you Harry, yours is pretty today, too! Loulou, please may I have some milk?”

“Okay, love. Ernest, would you like a drink?”

“Some milk, please,” he said, carefully putting all his colouring pencils back in his pencil case.

“Harry?”

“I’ll come and help you, you can show me what you have,” Harry said, following Louis into the kitchen. Harry leaned against the worktop as Louis poured two cups of milk, setting them on the table. 

“What would you like, Harry? We have milk, squash, juice, tea…”

“Oh, tea would be lovely. Thank you. How have you been since I last saw you all?”

“All good,” Louis replied, filling the kettle at the sink. “I really appreciate you coming by today. The kids are both so excited about the party, it’s all I’ve heard about really since you came the other day. It must be nice, doing something that brings so much joy to other people.”

“It really is,” Harry agreed, sitting back as Louis made the tea, refusing to add sugar to Harry’s with a wicked grin. “Children are a lot of fun anyway, but yeah, for parties, they’re great.”

“I know. I work in a nursery with little ones, and it’s exhausting but so much fun.”

Harry’s face practically melted at that admission. “Oh, I bet they’re so cute! Do you work with babies too?”

“Like babies, do you?” Louis chuckled, watching as Harry nodded eagerly, accepting the cup from Louis. “Do you want to stay in here, or sit with the kids in the sitting room? I don’t mind either way.”

“Uh, we could do the party stuff in here. I don’t know if you want it to keep it as a surprise or what?”

“I mean … the children know about the party. But yeah, we could keep the details as a surprise for them, I guess,” Louis said, sliding into his chair. 

“I’ll just go and grab my bag, I left it where on the floor I was sitting with Ernest.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded, taking a sip of his tea. He reached for the biscuit barrel on the table and took one out, leaving the lid off so Harry could help himself. He was just taking a bite when Harry walked back in, scruffy rucksack in his hands. “Help yourself to the biscuits.”

“I will in a minute. Thought I’d show you the plans for what I’ve come up with so far, if that’s alright with you?”

“Perfect,” Louis agreed, crossing his bare feet under the table, accidentally nudging Harry’s foot with his own, feeling a spike of something flash over his skin. “Oops, sorry.”

Louis was a little surprised when he looked up to see Harry blushing slightly, staring steadfastly at the table. 

“No worries. So. Did you like the summer fun theme?” Harry finally looked up then, his eyes shining with excitement again. “I know it’s nothing fancy, but I think it’ll work well for Ernest, since you said he’s a quiet lad, and won’t want to wear a costume or anything.”

“I liked it. I did moot the idea with them but I didn’t say too much. I think he’ll be up for it. I’m not a fan of dressing up myself, it’s just not me. I take you like that sort of thing?”

“Oh I love dressing up!” Harry exclaimed, a wide smile on his face until he looked shocked, realising what he said. “For parties, I mean. Of course just for parties.”

“Sure, I’ll believe you,” Louis said with a wry smile on his face. “So if they’re not having costumes, what were you thinking?”

“Well, that all depends on what you wanted to go for, really,” Harry started, opening up a notebook. “I said the other day about nice sundresses, shorts and t-shirts, maybe swimsuits, sun hats, anything the children wanted, really. That way, everyone will be comfortable, and it can be really flexible. Do you have a paddling pool?”

“Yeah, just a small one for the twins. Did you want to use it?”

“I think it would be fun to set that up, definitely. I have a rental company I use for some things, so I could get a little beach set up. Some inflatables, kiddie deck chairs, maybe a puppet show like Punch and Judy at the beach?”

Louis grinned at that idea. “I think Ernie would love that, actually. This honestly sounds awesome, Harry. I’m really impressed by how creative you are.”

“Well, that’s my job,” Harry said, brandishing a couple of small leaflets then. “I made a couple of mock invitations you could use if you didn’t have your own. If you let me know which one you want, I can print them out and drop them round, or email you the file?”

Louis flicked through the designs, very impressed by what Harry had drawn. His eye was taken by a watermelon themed one, but he knew this was a decision the children had to make. “I love them, wow. Do you mind if I ask the twins which one they like? It’s their party, so they should get a little say in things.”

“Of course! Not a problem, Louis, whatever you want. I haven’t finalised it yet but I’ve also started on a summer themed menu. It’s not fancy, just usual kids party fare with summer names,” Harry laughed, and Louis realised how beautiful he looked when his dimple popped like this in his cheek. “I’ve thought about some smoothies, sandwiches, finger foods, you know?”

“I can help with all that,” Louis hurried to say, wanting to be part of this party somehow. “I mean, I like to do stuff for them as well … I’m sorry, I don’t mean to step on your toes…”

“Please don’t apologise, they’re your brother and sister! I could come around the morning of the party, prepare here instead of at my place like I usually would? Then you can help me …”

“Sounds great. I could get my sister to take them out for a little bit, get them party ready, you know?”

“Loulou!” came Doris’ voice then, and soon her bare feet were slapping on the floor as she ran into the kitchen, her hair flying about all over the place. She gasped when she saw the pretty invitations spread out on the table, reaching out for a few. “Wow! I love these so much, are they from Tesco’s?!”

“No, love, Harry drew them,” Louis said, pulling her into his lap. “Which one do you like?”

“All of them!” Doris exclaimed loudly. “ERNEST! COME AND SEE!”

Louis winced at his sister’s volume, but he looked to the door when he saw Ernest hovering nervously. He went to speak, but to his surprise, Harry got in there first.

“Hey Ernie, I’ve made some invitations for yours and your sister’s party. Did you want to see, let me know which you like?”

Ernest nodded before he sidled over to Harry, nervously placing a hand on the other man’s leg as he looked at the ones Doris was shoving in his face, then the ones still on the table.

“I like the pool ones,” he said quietly, picking up the invitation of choice.

“Oh,” Doris pouted, looking sad. “But I liked the Watermelon one.”

“I mean, you could do both,” Harry shrugged, looking over to Louis. “Are you in the same class at school?” Both children nodded at that. “So, maybe Doris could have a few for her best friends, and Ernie can have some for his?”

“Yes, please,” Ernest said, shocking Louis by climbing in Harry’s lap, flicking through his notebook with his little hands. “Is it still a summer party? I really liked that. I didn’t want to be a Princess.”

“Sure is, dude,” Louis confirmed, kissing the back of Doris’ head as he spoke. “Do you have any questions you want to ask Harry? It’s your party, so you get a say in things.”

Ernest just shook his head, but Doris spoke up, which didn’t surprise Louis at all.

“Do we get a cake? It’s a birthday, so we need a birthday cake!”

“You definitely do,” Harry said with a smile. “But … can that be a surprise? From me to you both?”

Doris nodded eagerly, and Ernest smiled too, nodding, albeit less enthusiastically than his sister. “Ooh yes please! I like chocolate cake!”

“What about you, Ern?” Louis asked, even though he knew the idea.

“I like what Doris likes,” Ernest shrugged, fiddling with his t-shirt. “I don’t mind. But chocolate cake is nice.”

The three sat and chatted for a little while longer about the party until Harry proclaimed he had enough information to go on for now. There were only ten days left until the party, but Louis believed Harry when he said he had it under control, that everything would be ready in time.

“Harry, I wanna show you my room,” Doris said then, out of the blue. “Loulou, can I show him my room please? Wanna show him my princess curtains.” After she spoke, she slid off Louis’ leg, standing at Harry’s side, giving him quite possibly the cheesiest grin Louis had ever seen, gappy teeth and all. “Wanna see it, Harry?”

Louis loved how Harry looked to him first, getting his okay before he turned to the little girl, smiling at her.

“Sure, Doris, that sounds fun. Lou, I’ll leave my folder here, you can have a look through, add anything you want, okay?”

“Come  _ on _ , Harry! Wanna show you all my Barbies!”

Louis continued to look through Harry’s party planning folder as Ernest disappeared back to the living room. He was quite surprised at the level of detail in Harry’s plan, the notes written on scraps of paper within plastic wallets, things printed out from the internet with notes scribbled all around them, sketches of Harry’s own that were far more artistic than anything Louis had ever attempted to draw.

When he got to the end, Louis shut the folder and carefully put it back in Harry’s bag, trying not to dislodge anything else that was in there. He left the rucksack on the kitchen chair and walked into the sitting room, joining Ernest on the floor where he was colouring again.

“How you doing, kiddo?” he asked, and Ernest smiled at him, colouring again, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he valiantly tried to stay inside the lines. “You like the ideas for the party?”

“Yeah,” Ernest replied quietly, changing his red pen to a green one. “Harry’s really nice.”

“He is,” Louis agreed easily, glancing up at the photos lining the windowsill. The brothers sat in silence for a while until Doris charged down the stairs, Harry hot on his heels.

“Lou! Harry loved my Barbies, his hair is like one of them!”

“Oh, really?!” Louis laughed, loving how Harry blushed at the attention, nervously raking a hand through his own curls. “Well, I’m glad. Why don’t you help your brother colour in for a minute?”

“Lou, she’ll ruin it!” Ernest whined, but Doris tutted, sitting next to her brother.

“No, I won’t, I’m super duper at colouring, watch.”

Louis left his siblings to it and walked back to the kitchen, handing Harry his bag. “Thanks for coming round today to discuss all this. I appreciate you putting in so much effort.”

“Honestly, I love it. It’s a lot of fun to do something a bit different. I just hope the twins will love it. I’ll finish off some of my cake sketches and text you them in a couple of days, if that’s okay?”

“Perfect.”

There was an odd silence between them then, and Louis shoved his hands in his pocket, resisting the urge to reach up and tuck a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear. Harry was staring out of the window, so Louis took the opportunity to steal a look at Harry’s features, realising just how handsome the party planner was. His skin was beautifully pale, which only served to make his green eyes stand out even more. His lips were a soft rose pink, and more plump that Louis’ own. He didn’t have any stubble either, the antithesis of Louis, who always had a few days growth on his face.

“I should get going,” Harry said, his deep voice startling Louis from his reverie. “Mum’s cooking for me tonight. I daren’t be late or I’ll get a telling off.”

“You live at home?”

“No, I have a flat on the other side of town, but Mum’s convinced I don’t eat properly, so I’m round there at least twice a week for food. Mums, huh?”

Louis nodded wryly, wishing his own mum could call him up and invite him round for dinner, but instead, he just plastered a smile on his face, following Harry to the front door. He watched as Harry said bye to the twins, promising to see them soon, and then the tall man was standing on his doorstep, a rucksack hanging from his shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis said then, suddenly eager for Harry not to disappear. 

“Of course,” Harry agreed, hitching his bag up slightly.

“Why Fabulous Frog? I’ll admit, it caught my eye when Lottie sent me some website links through, I don’t know if that was your intention …”

“Not initially,” Harry said, laughing as he shook his head. Louis got the impression Harry had been asked this question before. “But yeah, it’s been a perk. People remember the name, which is why I think I get quite a lot of business through word of mouth. But it came about because …” he hesitated then, clearly a little embarrassed. “My mum and my sister always called me a frog when I was little, because I supposedly looked like one. And I had this little toy frog that I took everywhere. Still have it, actually.”

“That’s … adorable,” Louis admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “And your logo?”

“I drew it,” Harry said, nudging the ground with the toe of his shoe. “I have it on a t-shirt as well, for when I’m at the parties.”

“Well, you won’t be wearing that at the twin’s party,” Louis cut in, folding his arms over his chest. “You’ll be dressed in your finest summer garb, just like me and the kids. I’m not going to be the only adult looking like a twit!”

“Gotcha,” Harry winked. “Look, I’m really sorry but I have to go, Mum’ll have my guts if I’m late. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Louis barely had time to answer before Harry was jogging over to his car, waving madly as he drove away. Louis vaguely realised as he walked back in, locking the door behind him, that Harry had offered to text him much like he would a friend, rather than a business arrangement. Somehow, Louis didn’t mind that in the slightest.

*****

**_4 days to go_ **

**_Harry:_** **_So do you know which cake design you like best yet?x_**

_ Louis: I can’t decide! They’re all so amazing, and part of me doesn’t believe you can actually make something that looks like ANY of them! _

**_Harry: Well, I can, I promise! I don’t make promises I can’t deliver on, Lou! X_ **

_ Louis: Pleased to hear it! I showed my sister the menu so far and she loved it. _

**_Harry: You showed Doris?! I thought it was a surprise! :(_ **

_ Louis: Not Dotty you twit. Lottie, my eldest sis.  _

_ Louis: I’ll be about half an hour, send me the directions again? See you soon. _

**_Harry: Will do! Can’t wait. Say hi to the twins for me xx_ **

Louis smiled to himself, pushing his phone into his pocket as the classroom door opened. He hung back as children ran out into the arms of their parents, but soon enough, a little boy slammed against his legs, hugging him tightly and Louis just grinned, waving to Doris who was coming over much more slowly than her brother, chatting away to her friend despite the six hours they’d already spent together that day. 

“Hello love, good day?” Louis asked, taking Ernest’s book bag from his hand and hugging the boy, who just nodded. Louis noticed a gold sticker on his jumper and he gasped, crouching down in front of the boy, pointing to it. “And what’s this for?!”

Ernest blushed for a minute. “Miss Moore said I did really good writing.”

“Well, I’m super proud of you, champ. That’s awesome!”

“Miss Moore made Ernie stand up in front of the whole class and we gave him a hip hip hooray!” Doris said, a happy smile on her face for her brother. “It was so good, Lou.”

“Amazing, kiddo, well done,” Louis said again, taking Doris’ bag and lunch box from her. Ernest slipped his hand into Louis’ as they headed for the gate, to where Louis’ car was parked in a small side street. He felt lucky to work in a nursery just around the corner from the school, which meant he could park in one space all day, and just walk to the school to collect the twins at the end of the school day. “You had a good day, Doris?”

“Yeah. We did PE and played Duck Duck Goose and I won two times!” She held up two fingers as if to prove her point, and Louis gave her an encouraging grin. “Lou, we still goin’ to see Grandpa Mark and Lottie?”

“You sure are,” Louis confirmed, leading the children down the street. Doris was skipping in front of them, and soon enough, Louis was unlocking the car doors, watching the twins climb into their seats as he put the school bags into the boot. He strapped Doris in first before he rounded the car and strapped Ernest into his seat, ruffling his blonde locks before he took his seat behind the wheel. “Music requests today, guys?”

“Dance Monkey!” Doris shrieked, but a glance in the rearview mirror told Louis that Ernest had an idea too, he just wasn’t as vocal as his sister.

“Ern?”

“Uh … can we have Happy?”

Louis smiled, scrolling through his iPhone and loading the two songs onto Spotify before he started the engine, the music filtering through on the speakers. They all sang along happily as Louis drove them across town to where his step father Mark lived. Lottie, Felicité, Daisy and Phoebe had all moved in with Mark when Johannah had died, and Louis had taken on the youngest twins, agreeing a rental agreement on a small house for the three of them. Felicité was now off travelling the world, and as jealous as Louis was of her, he loved receiving her postcards, seeing how happy she was on her adventures.

Soon enough, he was pulling up on the driveway, the children getting more excited by the second. Visits to their grandpa was always a treat, and knowing their favourite sister Lottie was inside just made everything that bit better. Louis released them from their car seats, laughing as they barrelled up and into the arms of Mark and Lottie, barely protesting as they were kissed all over their faces.

“You mind if I dash off? I don’t really know where I’m going, and I don’t want to be late to meet Harry,” Louis said to Lottie, who just shook her head, balancing Doris on her hip. “Be good, kiddos, I’ll be back later!”

“I’ll save you a cookie, Lou!” Doris yelled and waved frantically, while Ernie waved a little more sedately, his arms wrapped around Lottie’s legs. “Miss you!”

“Miss you too! Bye Ernie!”

Louis drove off, carefully following the directions of the sat nav using the post code Harry had given him before. All Louis knew was that it was at an out of town retail park, somewhere he hadn’t visited before to his recollection, and he drove slowly around the roundabout, making sure to take the right exit. 

“Fourth exit,” he muttered to himself, indicating and pulling across, following a black BMW. He took a ticket from the machine as he drove into the car park and found a space, getting out and looking around. He walked towards the first store and smiled when he saw a familiar figure standing along at the entrance to the next shop, tapping his foot to something he was clearly listening to on his headphones.

Louis walked up, tapping Harry on the shoulder to get his attention. The younger man grinned and yanked his earbuds from his ears, shoving them in his pocket.

“Hi, Lou! You look good!”

“Uh, thanks,” Louis said, blushing slightly. He looked down the band t-shirt and jeans he had on, thinking it was definitely nothing special. Harry, on the other hand, looked beautiful. His crazy curls were held back from his head with a thin hairband, he had some tight white trousers on and a floral shirt that definitely made him stand out from the crowd. “You look nice, too.”

“Thanks! Just something I threw on,” Harry replied, his grin still plastered on his face. “You found it okay, then?”

“Yeah, wasn’t too bad. I can’t believe I’ve never been here. It looks good. I had no idea there was a toy superstore up here. Better not tell the twins or they’ll want to be here every five minutes.”

“Bless them. We can have a little look in there if you want to, when we’re done at the party supplies shop,” Harry said, reaching and grabbing Louis’ hand, dragging him in the direction of their destination. Louis tried to ignore the tingle he felt as Harry’s skin made contact with his own, but he allowed himself to be led along, their footsteps heavy on the concrete beneath them. “So, I’ve got a list of things I need to get for sure, but feel free to let me know if there’s anything you like or want to get!”

“Oh, I will,” Louis answered, eyes opening in awe as they walked inside. There were floor to ceiling shelves stuffed full of party ware, from plastic toys to table cloths, party hats, paper plates, napkins and much more. It was like a party planner’s paradise, and Louis could see why Harry would love coming here. He watched as Harry grabbed a trolley and led the way, weaving in and out of the clearly familiar aisles. “What are we getting first?”

“Whatever comes up,” Harry grinned, pushing the trolley in front of him. “How about the tableware?”

“Lead the way.”

The conversation between the two men flowed easily as they walked together, throwing all manner of things into the trolley. Unusually for him, Louis didn’t pay much attention to the prices as they chose plates, plastic cups, paper umbrellas and more, making sure everything fitted the summer theme.

Louis paused after a few more steps, realising he was leaving Harry behind. The curly haired man was standing there with something in his hands, looking down at it, brow furrowed.

“Haz?”

Harry’s head snapped up at the nickname that tumbled from Louis’ lips, and he smiled, waving a set of paints in the air, complete with child friendly lids and pots.

“Sorry, in a world of my own. I just … I saw these paints, and thought maybe we can do something arty with them, I know Ernest loves his colouring …”

“Sounds like a plan. As long as they’re not painting me or my house, I’m down for anything,” Louis grinned as Harry put two sets of the paints into the trolley, quickly strolling away. Louis tried not to watch his long legs and curves as he did so.

“Oh! Lou, we need these!”

Louis turned to see Harry sporting a rather fetching pair of plastic watermelon themed sunglasses, grinning broadly at him. 

“Gorgeous,” Louis retorted, watching as Harry scooped up a box of them, throwing it into the trolley alongside everything else. He then grabbed a packet of watermelon napkins, removing the yellow ones they’d chosen earlier. “You like watermelons?”

“Love them,” Harry replied. “So how was your day? You work at a nursery, right?”

Louis nodded, telling him all about the glitter pictures they’d spent the morning making in the Hedgehog room. Harry seemed genuinely interested as Louis chatted easily about the children he worked with, and how much he loved his job. He realised after a few minutes of jabbering on just how much he’d been talking and he pressed his lips together, looking up sheepishly at Harry.

“Sorry. Sometimes when I talk about work, I go on and on about it, you have to actually shut me up …”

“No way, I love hearing about it. If I didn’t do this job, I’d probably be doing what you do.”

“You like kids?”

“Love them. Want loads of my own one day, when I’m a proper grown up.”

Louis laughed at that, his trainers squeaking on the floor as he nudged Harry with his elbow, unable to hold himself back from touching the other man. “I think you qualify as a grown up, Harry. You have your own business, which is doing pretty well from what I can see, you’ve got your own flat …”

Harry blushed as Louis listed his accomplishments, counting them off on Harry’s long ring-clad fingers as he did so.

“Well, this isn’t about me,” Harry insisted then, grabbing Louis’ wrist with his free hand, holding onto it for a moment. “What about these? I think Ernest would really love to paint them.”

Louis’ heart sang at how considerate Harry was, especially of his younger brother. Louis worried a lot about Ernest, more so than he did his little sister, which at times left Louis feeling a little guilty. But Ernest was quiet, to the point of being withdrawn in certain scenarios. Doris was a social butterfly, running off to make new friends when Ernest would be clinging to Louis’ leg, unwilling to walk even a few steps away from his big brother. 

“You … that means a lot to me, that you thought of Ernie, I mean,” Louis said quietly, taking the shells from Harry, holding it in his palm. “He likes you. And believe me, that’s not normal for him. Ernie usually takes a long time to warm up to people. My best mate, Liam, has been in my life since I was about five. It was only last year Ernest really let Liam play with him in the garden. Yet with you …”

“Maybe he senses a bit of a kindred spirit, somehow,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. “I was like him, when I was his age. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but I was painfully shy. I never went on overnight trips, or sleepovers. I couldn’t bear the thought of being away from Mum. As I got older, it eased up a bit, I had a counsellor who helped me with my confidence. But I wobble sometimes. I just … I get him.”

Louis just nodded, willing the lump rising in his throat to go away. As much as he wanted to confide more in Harry about his circumstances, why Ernest was how he was, the party store wasn’t the place. Instead he put the shells into the trolley and gave Harry a half-smile, walking a few steps away.

“Are you doing party bags?” Harry asked suddenly, making Louis grateful for the change in subject.

“You mean the bags of plastic crap that the kids love and parents will curse me for? Hell yeah.”

Harry’s wicked looking smile told him he was entirely complicit in Louis’ plan, and they proceeded to select the bags and plastic crap to go inside them. It reminded Louis that he hadn’t yet sorted out the cake, but just as he was about to ask Harry about it, he found something wound around his neck, tickling his skin.

“What the-”

“Wanna dance?” Harry smirked at him as he tugged Louis closer with the shocking pink feather boa he was now wiedling, swaying his hips to an inaudible beat. It was far more sultry that Louis wanted to admit, and he tried his best to look unamused, but Harry’s ridiculous dancing was too good for Louis to hold back his smile much longer. “Dance with me, Louis …”

Louis threw his head back, laughing as Harry twirled him around the aisles, a couple of women smiling at them. Usually, Louis wouldn’t find himself doing anything so careless or potentially embarrassing, but right now, with Harry, he really didn’t care, and he loved that effect that Harry had on him. He felt freer than he had in a long time.

“Okay, I don’t think we need feather boas for my little brother and sister’s summer birthday party,” Louis said, unwinding himself from the boa and taking it from Harry, setting it back on the shelf. “What else do we need?”

Harry pulled a small notebook from his bag and flicked it open to a page with a luminous orange post-it note stuck to the side, marking it. “Uh …” He mumbled to himself as he ran his finger down the page, suddenly snapping the book shut and making Louis jump. “Nothing! We’ve got everything, unless you can think of anything we’ve missed?”

Louis rifled through their trolley, smiling to himself at the colourful array of items. He was fairly certain Doris would love the brightly coloured tat, especially the little umbrellas Harry was planning to put in a variety of fruit juices, and the sunglasses too. Ernest would probably be more taken with the paints and shells than anything else.

“Shall we go and pay?” Louis asked, and Harry just nodded, taking the trolley from Louis and zooming down the aisle on it, feet off the ground as he laughed his way down. Louis admired Harry’s spirit and enjoyment of life, but he just shuffled along behind him, watching as Harry carefully loaded up the conveyor belt with their purchases, chatting easily with the young man behind the till, provoking an ugly jealous streak to flare up inside of Louis, something he wasn’t entirely familiar with feeling. Without fully realising what he was doing, Louis sidled over to Harry and rested a hand on his forearm, looking up at him under his eyelashes. “Do you want me to pack?”

Harry blinked at him for a moment and nodded, giving Louis one of his dimpled smiles before Louis slid past him, purposely brushing against Harry’s bum as he did so.

“Sure, love. Oh, thank you, that’s so kind,” Harry said to the man behind the counter as he shoved a couple of bags Louis’ way, blatantly ignoring him in favour of ogling Harry a little more. Louis pushed the things into the bags, not caring where things were going when he had a brainwave. 

“Harry, do you want to come round mine for dinner? I know the kids would love to see you, and maybe we can get everything hidden before Lottie brings the kids home.”

Harry’s face positively lit up at Louis’ suggestion, and he nodded, his focus now back on Louis. “Oh, I’d love that! I could help you cook, maybe?”

“I’d love that,” Louis grinned back, accepting the trolley that Harry was pushing towards him, quickly loading the bags inside. “Oh, you need some cash …”

“Please,” Harry chuckled, rifling in his pocket for his own wallet. “Hang on, I have a discount card. Perk of the job and all that.”

He gave Louis a wink at that, and Louis quickly returned it, handing Harry a couple of notes, making sure their fingers brushed as he did so. They shared a bit of a lingering look as the till assistant swiped Harry’s discount card and sorted out the change from the till, almost throwing it into Harry’s hand. 

“Three sixty eight change. Thanks.”

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” Harry said as he pocketed his wallet again, Louis’ hand not-so-accidentally finding the small of Harry’s back as he led him away. “Have a nice day!”

“You’re too friendly, you know that?” Louis questioned as he directed Harry and the trolley out of the shop, towards their cars. “Can’t help bringing out those dimples whenever you can, huh?”

“What are you talking about, Lou?” Harry pressed a button on his keys, unlocking his car. “Oh, sorry, did you want to put them in your car? I didn’t think …”

“No, it’s fine. Anyway, ignore me. Follow me home, and we can sort out dinner? I have to pick the kids up first, but you can head to mine-”

“I’ll follow you wherever,” Harry grinned, lifting the bags into the car, his biceps bulging as he did so. Louis worked hard to keep his tongue in his mouth as he looked on, swallowing heavily. He really didn’t want to let on how much those words meant to him, especially since Harry hadn’t meant it like that at all. “Let’s get going. What’s for tea?”

“Nothing fancy, spaghetti bolognese,” Louis replied as Harry slammed the boot shut, walking the trolley over to the trolley park and abandoning it there. “Right, see you at home, love.”

“Yep, see you at home,” Harry echoed, leaving goosebumps on Louis’ arms as he slid into his car behind the wheel. “Bye!”

An hour or so later, after they’d dropped everything off at Louis’, Harry was in the living room playing with Doris while Ernest sat on the sofa, watching an episode of Paw Patrol as Louis finished up the meal in the kitchen. Doris has been more than excited when she’d gotten home to see Harry in her sitting room. She’d insisted on playing with Harry the moment she got in, Louis waving off Harry’s protests that he wanted to help Louis cook, not wanting to disappoint his little sister.

Louis walked in and smiled at the sight of Harry so at home with his siblings, and leaned against the doorframe, giving Ernest a wink as his brother looked over. “Haz, you want some wine with dinner?”

“Uh, better not, I have to drive home. But thank you for offering. Whatever you’re having will be fine.”

Louis nodded and went back, plating up the food. He gave Harry a rather generous portion, not sure how much he’d eat, and he loaded up the twins’ plates with enough food to fill them up so they wouldn’t be asking for more food before bed. He called everyone to the table and smiled as Harry and Ernest walked in hand in hand, talking quietly together.

“Looks delicious, Lou,” Harry said as he sat down in the spare seat next to Doris. Without Louis even needing to ask, Harry picked up Doris’ knife and fork and cut up the long strings of her spaghetti, as Louis gathered himself enough to do the same to Ernest too, both young children sitting quietly as they waited. “Oh, garlic bread too, my favourite!”

“Me too! I love it when it’s all crunchy, and it smells soooooo good,” Doris sing-songed, slurping at her food eagerly. She definitely had a good appetite, which Louis was grateful for. Ernest was a quieter eater, but still ate as much as his sister. They weren’t too fussy, which was good since Louis could only cook a few dishes that his mum had managed to teach him before she’d passed away. 

Conversation flowed easily around the table, Doris trying to wheedle some information about the party out of Harry to no avail, which Louis just smirked, watching Harry trying to bat away her questions without being rude. Louis was glad they’d left the bags of party supplies in Harry’s car earlier, since he felt certain Doris had the nose of a bloodhound and would sniff them out in mere minutes if he brought them into the house.

“Oh, excuse me, Ernie, let me just- oops. Sorry, Harry.”

Louis quickly withdrew the hand that had darted into the basket of garlic bread when it had collided with Harry’s, their fingers brushing all too briefly for Louis’ liking. He blushed and looked down at his plate, only looking up when Harry’s deep voice broke into his thoughts.

“You have one first, Lou, I don’t mind which I have.”

Louis nodded and picked up a slice from the basket before Harry took another, offering the basket to Ernest and Doris, who both declined. Louis ate quietly as Harry talked to Doris, but he stilled when he felt something press on top of his foot. He didn’t dare to move in case it was an accident, but when Harry’s eyes met his over the table, Louis was certain it wouldn’t. He kept eating, but he didn’t taste any of it. All he could focus on was the weight of Harry’s foot on top of his own as he chatted easily with Louis’ siblings. Everything else seemed irrelevant.

“Loulou, you’re not listenin’ to me!”

Louis bit back a laugh at Doris’ insistent expression and pout from across the table. “Sorry, love. What did you say?”

“I asked what’s for pudding! I’m done and my belly’s still a tiny bit empty and I got room for more! Harry, you got some room inside you?”

Harry almost choked on the last of his spaghetti at Doris’ innocent little remark, cheeks flaring red as he ignored Louis’ smirk from across the table, curling his toes into the top of Louis’ foot. “I, uh … yeah, I think I’ve got some room. Like to be full up, you know?”

About to burst out with laughter, Louis hurriedly pushed back from the table and grabbed his own plate, hurrying over to the sink. He stared out the window at the garden as he chuckled silently to himself, soon joined by Harry who nudged him with his hip. 

“How can something from a four year old sound so dirty?” Harry muttered quietly into Louis’ ear, carefully piling the dirty plates into the sink. “Jeez, I couldn’t look at you …”

Louis turned around and looked at Harry then, gazing up at him, the silence weighing heavily between them for a minute. Louis watched as the tip of Harry’s tongue popped out, wetting his lips for a moment. His gaze lingered, admiring how plump Harry’s lips looked, wondering for the briefest moment how they would taste against his own, how Harry kissed, how Harry would kiss  _ him  _ …

“Harry, I-”

“LOULOU! Ice cream, please, my belly’s sooooo empty!”

Louis shook his head and dared to rest his forehead against Harry’s chest as he exhaled slowly. Having kids around definitely scuppered things, not that Louis would change his life for the world. “Alright, love. You want some Ernie?”

“Yes please, Lou,” Ernie said, wandering over with the garlic bread basket in his hands. “Harry, do you like sauce and sprinkles?”

“I do! Want to show me where Lou keeps them so we can put them on the table?”

“Okay,” Ernest smiled, taking Harry’s hand and guiding him to the cupboard where Louis kept the treats. Louis busied himself with scooping out ice cream into four bowls, only looking over when Ernest full on belly-laughed as Harry hoisted him up under his arms to grab the bottles of sauce, handing Doris the shaker of sprinkles. For a brief moment, Louis allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to have Harry as part of their lives in a more permanent way, but he quickly brushed that aside, knowing that wasn’t really possible and just grateful for these memories that he’d be able to treasure. 

Louis was sure he’d regret letting the children put their own sauce and sprinkles on their ice cream later on when he was trying to get them to bed in the midst of a sugar high, but with Harry’s persuasive pout, and Doris’ pleading, Louis was a weak man. There was laughter and smiles as they ate, Ernest almost licking out his bowl when he was done before his sister dragged him away to watch another episode of Paw Patrol. Louis didn’t quite have the energy to argue, and together, he and Harry cleared the table, standing side by side at the sink.

“Harry, you’re a guest, you don’t-”

“You know I’m not going to let you stop me drying up, Lou,” Harry said, tea towel in his hand as Louis got the water to a more comfortable temperature. It was silent for a few minutes as the pair made quick work of washing up the dishes. Luckily, there wasn’t too much, and before Louis knew it, he was rinsing off the sink, squeezing out the sponge before he left it on the side. “See, didn’t take us long, did it?”

“Nope. Thank you. You really didn’t have to, I’m sure you have things to get home for …”

“Not really,” Harry shrugged, drying off his own hands. Louis tried not to watch as he did so, tried not to admire Harry’s long ring-clad fingers. “I … I really like being here with you guys. I like the noise, the chaos …”

“Hey, I run an organised house, thank you very much!” Louis joked, snatching the towel from Harry and swiping it at his legs, making Harry squeal and leap out of the way. Louis chased him for a moment before Harry crowded him up against the worktop, grabbing Louis’ hands and pinning them against the side. Louis panted, looking up at Harry, his heart racing. “I-”

Harry hushed Louis with a forefinger against his lips, his eyes dark as they looked down at Louis, keeping him pinned against the side with his hips. It felt like slow motion when Harry started to lean in, their noses brushing, Louis puckering his lips. He was breathing in shallow gasps, fingers gripping onto the edge of the counter as Harry’s face was so close to his that Louis could feel Harry’s warm breath on his skin. 

“Louis …”

Louis held his breath as Harry’s lips grazed against his own, allowing his eyes to flutter shut, but-

“LOULOU! TELLY’S GONE OFF, HELP!”

“Fucks sakes …” Louis mumbled under his breath as he rested his forehead against Harry’s, wishing he could do more but now, it didn’t feel right. “I’m sorry …”

“It’s okay, they come first,” Harry said, pulling away and releasing Louis’ hands from his grip. “I should probably get going anyway, let you put them to bed and stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis agreed, though he didn’t mean the words coming out of his mouth in any way. “Thanks. For today. I had a great time with you.”

“Me too.” Harry sent Louis one of his dazzling smiles then, and turned, leaving Louis a mess in the kitchen. He was hard in his jeans so he adjusted himself as best he could, willing his erection to go away before he strutted into the living room, hoping his bravado would mask his discomfort. “See you soon, kiddos!”

There was a small chorus of “Bye Harry!” ringing out, and Louis left the kids watching television as he followed Harry to the door, shivering as the other man opened it.

“I’ll text you about the cake, I’ve finalised the design,” Harry said, shuffling from foot to foot, never able to stand still. “Thanks again for today.”

Louis was stunned when Harry suddenly took two steps closer, kissing Louis’ cheek, leaving Louis tingling from the touch. 

“I had a lot of fun. Drive safely, Haz.”

“Will do. Bye Lou!”

Louis didn’t disappear inside until Harry’s car had disappeared from view, letting the cool air wash over him, helping him clear his mind. Louis knew he was falling for Harry now, there was no denying it. He felt happier around the man than he had on his own in a while, but there was still something holding him back, two little somethings actually, two people that were everything to him. He couldn’t afford to let someone else into their lives, not now, not when everything was finally back on track. Whatever this was between himself and Harry? Louis wasn’t sure it could ever be anything, but that thought hurt deep inside. For once, Louis had found something he wanted, and he just ached with the realisation he couldn’t make it work.

“Lou? Can I have some milk please?”

Ernie’s quiet voice behind him startled Louis but he turned quickly on his heel, smiling and nodding as he pulled Ernest into a hug. 

“Of course, darlin’. Go and sit with Dot, I’ll bring it in.”

******

**2 days to go**

“But I don’t wanna go,” Louis whined, hoping his best pout would persuade Liam and Niall that he didn’t have to go after all. They had a boys night out planned once a month, a night where Lottie and Mark took the kids, and Louis got to be the twenty six year old man he really was, able to forget his responsibilities for just one night.

“Stop it and get those trousers on, Tommo,” Liam snapped, while Niall downed the first half of the beer he’d stolen from Louis’ fridge. “You know I won’t mind getting you dressed, I’ve done it before…”

“I do  _ not _ want to be reminded of that,” Louis yelled, slamming his bedroom door shut, giving him a few minutes of privacy. He sprayed his underarms with a good amount of deodorant, and picked a shirt from his wardrobe, not paying much attention to the one he chose, slipping his arms inside and fastening the small buttons. Next came the jeans, and Louis picked a generic black pair, yanking them into place, not bothering to add a belt. Finally, he rammed his feet into some battered Converse, fiddling with his quiff in the small mirror until he was happy with how it looked.

Louis smoothed out his shirt before he stepped out of the room, backtracking when he realised he hadn’t bothered with any cologne, quickly spritzing a little on his cheeks and neck. He ignored the wolf whistle Niall sent his way as he walked through to the kitchen, filling a tall glass with water and downing the lot, hoping he wouldn’t accept too many drinks tonight.

“You look good. Looking to meet someone?”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head. “Definitely not. I’ve told you before, Li, I’m not in a place to get into a relationship. The kids come first at the moment-”

“Louis, man, come on. I know the twins are your life, I do. But at the same time, you’re allowed to have a life outside of them. You can have a partner, someone to support you.”

“And who is going to want to take on all this?!” Louis said, throwing his arms around in exasperation, eyes landing on the fridge which was covered in the latest artworks by the twins, a portrait of Louis pride of place in the middle. “I’m a dad, Liam. I know they’re my siblings, but I’m all but their dad. And I love my life. I’m happy with things as they are.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Liam said, clapping Louis on the shoulder. Louis’ phone pinged on the other side of the room, and Liam got to it first, raising an eyebrow at Louis as he read the notification. “Who’s Harry?”

“The party planner,” Louis replied, hoping his face wasn’t giving anything away. He desperately wanted to hurry over and open the message, but Liam would have something to say if he did, so Louis put away the few plates on the draining board before he read it, smiling as he read Harry’s kind words.

**Harry:** _ Glad you picked that cake design! I picked up a few bits to put on top today, I’m going to make a start on it! It’s going to be amazing! Xx _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Sounds fab. I can’t wait to see it. The twins said hi earlier :)  _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Aww, tell them I said hi back! Is it weird to say I miss them?! Haha :) Xx _

Louis blushed at that, choosing not to reply. Instead, he locked the device and slid it into his pocket. Niall joined them in the kitchen, and the three men chatted for a few minutes before Liam declared them ready to go, since their Uber had arrived and was waiting for them outside Louis’ house. Louis grabbed a jacket from the rack on the wall as they headed out, grabbing the front seat before Liam and Niall could do so.

“Best behaviour tonight, lads,” he said, peering at them both over his shoulder as the driver headed into town. “I mean it. Nothing too naughty from you please.”

“Oh believe me,” Liam began, sending Louis a smirk. “It’s not me who is planning on being naughty tonight.”

*****

Louis stumbled out of the toilets, zipping up his fly in full view of the entire pub. He hadn’t realised it was half price night when they’d arrived, but Niall had got a bit excited and had got them at least four shots each, Louis deciding to hell with it as he downed them all. He bumped into a few tables on his way back to find the boys, muttering apologies under his breath to goodness knows who, certain he’d wake up with bruises all over his body the next morning, although not the kind of bruises Louis usually liked to find on his skin.

“I’m thirsty,” he slurred as he sat down next to Niall, leaning his head on Niall’s shoulder. “But I think I’ve had enough drinkies…”

“I don’t think you have,” Niall sang back, giving Liam a thumbs up where he was standing at the bar. “A few more will really get you going. You want to dance yet?”

“Nope,” Louis said, shaking his head violently and making him feel a little bit sick. “Eurgh, where do I puke if I need to puke?”

“Not on me,” Niall said in alarm, sliding away, almost letting Louis fall to the floor as he lost his balance. “What happened to the bloke you were chatting to at the bar?”

Louis frowned, trying to remember back when it dawned on him. “Luke? I dunno. He was pretty, but not on the Harry scale of prettiness. Is that a word? LIAM! Liam, is prettiness a word?” he yelled across the bar, Liam just shrugging back when he clearly couldn’t hear Louis. “Well, I think it’s a word. And he is sooooo pretty.”

Niall just rolled his eyes, clearly having heard it before. “So I’ve heard. About twenty times tonight, actually. Why don’t you just shag this Harry bloke then, get it on, get him out of your system?”

Louis looked affronted at that, putting his hands on his hips, desperately trying to keep his balance. “Shag him? Harry deserves so much more, Nialler. He deserves flowers, and wine, and roses, and daisies, and flowers …”

“Pretty sure you got the flowers covered,” Niall said, grinning up at Liam as the man set three pint glasses down on the table. “You hear Lou, Liam? All pining over this Harry bloke?”

“You got any photos?” Liam asked, and Louis pouted, shaking his head. “No wanking material? I’m shocked.”

“Fuck offfffff,” Louis said, slurping on his pint. “Mmmm. God, I love a cold pint. Anyway. Harry. I think … no, I  _ know _ I like him. A lot. More than I like you two.”

That comment earned Louis a middle finger from both of his mates, so he grabbed his phone, and decided texting Harry was the best thing he could do right now. The keyboard was a little blurry, but Louis did the best he could, writing what he felt was the perfect text before he sent it, smirking to himself at his genius.

**Louis:** _ I jus hadd to tel you that you r sooooo pretty Harry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Louis’ eyes flitted around the room as he waited for Harry to reply, certain he’d have to confess something similar to Louis when he read Louis’ beautiful message. Niall and Liam were chatting about something which he was fairly certain was to do with the twins but he just couldn’t concentrate. He was practically buzzing in anticipation of Harry’s reply, but still, he jumped in his seat when his phone pinged.

“Alright, Tommo, it’s a text message, not a bomb,” Liam quipped as Louis focused hard on putting his pin code in correctly, unlocking his phone. “Who is it?”

“None of your beeswax,” Louis said, glaring at Liam. “It’s private, Leeyum.”

“I really don’t give that much of a shit,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes. “So, Niall. What are we doing for the weekend? You still want to hang out and play footie for a while?”

Louis tuned out as he finally managed to unlock the phone, the message filling his screen. He had to squint to be able to read it, but he knew there was a dopey smile on his face when he finally managed it.

**Harry:** _ Well that’s very kind of you, Louis :) Are you by any chance a little bit drunk? Xxx _

Louis’ fingers fumbled with the keyboard on screen as he tapped out a reply, giggling to himself at just how funny he was.

**Louis:** _ Nooooooo not drunk, just having a few drinkies with the laaaaads. Wish you wer heree xx _

Usually, Louis wouldn’t be so forward, but somehow, he could feel this burning desire to tell Harry just how he felt about him. He wanted Harry to know that he liked him, that he wanted to spend more with him, that he wanted to kiss and cuddle and- no. Not the time, Louis reminded himself, giving his head a rough shake, then grabbing the edge of the table when he felt a little woozy.

**Louis:** _ I like you harold, like proper like you id like to hug you tight and spend lots o f time with u but shhhhh it's a BIg fat secret xxxx _

The text message felt a good idea in Louis’ state, and he shut his eyes when he was done, leaving his phone on the table. The beer that was in front of him didn’t really look all that appealing anymore, but Louis’ tummy was rumbling, and he didn’t much like that. 

“I need food, Niall. Food for my belly. I’m going to get food.”

With that declaration, Louis shoved Niall out of the way, heading for the bar. He gave the barmaid a smile, a little affronted when she looked straight past him and at the man stood next to him. Louis drummed his fingers on the wooden surface, waiting as patiently as he could while eyeing up the bag of cheese and onion crisps hanging on a strip near the till.

“What can I get you, love?”

“Oh, hellooooo,” Louis grinned, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, coming up empty. “No money. Oopsy. No, wait, I have coins. And I-” he pointed to his own chest with that, just to emphasise he was talking about himself, “I would like some crisps. Cheese and onion. My favourite.”

“You got it,” the barmaid chuckled, reaching for a bag. “One twenty, love.”

Louis carefully counted the coins in his palm, dropping the required ones into the barmaid’s hands. He took the crisps with barely masked glee and waggled the bag in Niall’s direction, ignoring the look Niall gave him as he popped the bag open, ramming a few into his mouth. He moaned as the taste exploded on his tongue, and fought his way through the crowd, stopping at the table.

“Why do you have my phone, Liam.”

Liam’s cheeks were bright red as he realised he’d been caught out, and he started stuttering, trying to answer. “Oh, I, um-”

“You were reading my messages weren’t you? My private things!”

“No. We were looking for pictures of Harry.”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head before he pouted, suddenly feeling sad. “I don’t have any, Liam,” he sighed, flopping onto Niall’s lap. “Not one. He lives on in here.” Louis tapped his temple as he spoke.

“He’s not fucking dead, Louis,” Liam deadpanned, stealing a handful of Louis’ crisps. “Seriously. Just tell this guy how you feel. Not seen you this hung up on someone in a long time.”

Louis knew that Liam was right. He  _ was  _ hung up on Harry, there were no two ways about it. And after their little moment in Louis’ kitchen a couple of days ago, Louis held a sneaking suspicion that Harry just might have some reciprocal feelings for him too, and the thought weighed heavily in his stomach.

“Why would he want me?” Louis sighed, resting his chin in his palm. “I’m a burden. I take care of two kids, I’m not young, free and single like you two.”

“You are. But I actually think it’s time we got you home,” Liam said as Louis’ phone pinged. “Ooh, it's loverboy.”

Louis made grabby hands for the phone, huffing when Liam refused to hand it over, trying to guess his pin code. “Don’t lock it! Noooo Liam, I will be so so cross-”

“You do realise that’s not a very scary threat,” Liam teased, handing the phone back to Louis. “Fine. But I want to read.”

**Harry:** _Just checking you’re doing okay, bit worried knowing you’re out and about without me to look out for you! Are your friends keeping you safe? Xx_

**Louis:** _ Awwww my prince in shiny armour! I am super safe all the time prince harold ;) i am going home soon to my empty house. no babies ther to keep me company. Sad louis times. XXXXXXX _

**_Harry:_ ** _ I’d keep you company if I could, but my mother has roped me in to painting her guest room and I’m kipping there! Call me if you need me.xx _

Louis sighed, running a fingertip down his screen, trying to imagine how it would feel if it were Harry’s face. It wouldn’t be quite as shiny, but it would be warm. Louis figured he’d like that. “Leeeeee, I think it’s time to go. I’m tired.”

Niall grabbed Louis into a hug, mushing his face against his chest. “Noooo, Tommo! More shots, come on, this is your night off, man!”

“Nope. No no no no no,” Louis chanted, shaking his head, a serious expression on his face. “I have to be spon- repon- a grown up. Got me two kids at home. I’m a big adult now, Niall. Big, big person.”

“Boring, more like,” Niall muttered, but he stopped talking when Liam delivered a brisk elbow to his side. “Fuck you, Payno, that hurt!”

“It’ll hurt more next time,” Liam said, his voice low as he glared at Niall. “I’ve ordered an Uber, Lou.”

Louis just nodded, unable to bring himself to do much more than that. The room was starting to swim, and he just wanted his own bed, and to close his eyes for a while. As much as he’d had fun, Louis always knew when he’d hit his limit, and he was more than ready to call it a night. 

Liam had to almost carry Louis out to the car when it arrived, and the grumpy driver had moaned about him not throwing up in the car, annoying Louis a bit more. When the car pulled up outside his house, Louis left Liam to settle the bill and struggled getting his key into the lock, finally getting inside. He immediately started shedding his clothes until Liam had forced him upstairs, telling him to get himself decent. 

Finally, Louis emerged in a tatty old tank top and shorts that had seen better days, going downstairs to find Liam slumped on his sofa, a glass of water and two tablets on the coffee table. 

“You’re a legend, Li,” Louis muttered, curling up on the opposite corner to where Liam was sitting. His head was still pounding so he quickly swallowed the tablets with a long drink of water. “I’m so tired. Why did I drink so much?”

“No idea, but Soph is coming to get me soon. You gonna be alright on your own?”

Louis reassured Liam he would be just fine, and waved him off at the door, making sure it was locked behind him. Louis knew that Lottie would probably bring the kids home early the next morning so he headed to bed, forcing himself to brush his teeth before he collapsed heavily on the mattress, groaning at the lurch in his stomach. 

He reached for his phone, quickly dimming the brightness to a more usable level. The house was strangely quiet, and although Louis enjoyed the occasional burst of peace and quiet, it still felt a little too alien for him to completely feel able to rest. He kept expecting a little person to come flying through the door, or to hear cries coming from down the corridor, but of course, nothing came.

It was with loneliness in mind that Louis picked up his phone and opened up his contacts, scrolling through. He hovered over Harry’s contact before finally taking the plunge and pressing it, the screen lighting up as the call started to connect. Louis felt like his heart was pounding and it rang several times, with Louis about to hang up when-

“‘Lo? Lou?”

Louis swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty despite his drunk state that he had woken Harry up, and he couldn’t speak for a moment, causing Harry to keep repeating his name.

“Sorry, I, uh … sorry, go back to sleep, I …”

He could hear rustling on the other end of the line, and he tried not to imagine Harry in bed, all warm and cosy between the covers as he wriggled himself lower into his cocoon, eyes feeling heavy. “No, you’re fine. Are you okay? Are you home?”

Louis nodded before he realised Harry wouldn’t be able to see him on the other end of the phone. “Yeah. Liam got me home a while ago. Just … wanted to hear your voice. I know that sounds daft …”

“It’s actually quite lovely,” Harry admitted, and Louis could practically hear his smile through the phone. “Did you have a nice night?”

Louis talked for a few minutes about his night, not actually sure that what he was saying was making any kind of sense, but he rambled on anyway, trying desperately to keep himself awake enough to keep Harry talking.

“You can go to sleep if you want,” Harry suggested quietly, and Louis couldn’t help but liken his deep sleepy voice to a nice warm hug, making him feel calm and safe. “I can stay on the line and wait for you to doze off if you want to.”

“I think that’d be nice. I’m sorry for the texts tonight, but … part of me missed you. The boys kept asking me about you, and I was thinking of you, and how pretty you are …”

Harry chuckled lowly at that, and Louis closed his eyes, pretending he was laying in bed next to Harry, wrapped in his arms. “I told you it’s fine. Don’t worry about a thing, Lou. You get some sleep, okay? I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

For some reason, that thought made Louis feel something deep inside he hadn’t felt for a long time. He felt like someone cared for him, and not because they felt obliged to, or anything like that. It was like Harry actually wanted to make sure Louis felt safe, that he was okay. That Louis’ wellbeing was a priority to him. And that was something he’d been craving for too long. To be cared for, instead of being the one caring for others. As much as Louis loved his role in looking after his siblings, he felt he’d missed out somewhere along the line in having a relationship, someone to share the burden. But maybe, just maybe, Harry could be the person to fill that missing void after so long.

******

**The day before the party.**

“Pleeeeeeease,” Doris whined, hitting her palms on the bath water, making the spray fly around everywhere, soaking Louis a little more in the process. He glared at her he reached for the shampoo bottle, squirting a puddle of pink liquid into his hand.

“Doris, I said no, and if you keep going on, we just might have to put off your birthday party for a little while.”

“No! I’m sorry Loulou. I just wanna see everything so bad …”

“But then it won’t be a surprise,” Louis said with a smile, rubbing the shampoo into her ginger curls. Ernest sat quietly at the other end of the bath, happily playing with his boats and bath crayons, his blonde hair pulled up into a Mohican that had made him laugh for ages, much to Louis’ delight. 

Louis knew today was going to be hard work from the moment he’d woken up and Doris had begun shrieking about it being her birthday tomorrow, and how excited she was. He had apologised to the teachers as he’d dropped the twins at school, handing over a bag of Haribo for them to hand out at the end of the day, since their birthday was a Saturday and not all of their friends were going to the party. The teachers had waved Louis’ apologies off, telling him they’d dealt with it all before, but he just hoped they had a better handle on it than Louis had had.

After school, things hadn’t calmed down much. Doris and Ernest had been given a couple of presents from people at school who couldn’t made the party, and Doris had almost had an almighty tantrum when Louis had put it away for the following day, telling her she couldn’t open it until the party, and she’d had to sit for a five minute time out on the bottom stair to calm down. After four minutes, Louis had found Ernie holding her hand and whispering nice things to her, his heart full of love for his kind younger brother.

Louis still had a lot to do before he could go to bed, so the plan had been to get the twins bathed and in bed early enough to give him time to get all of these things done, but as usual, nothing went to plan. Dinner had taken longer than normal, with Ernest just picking at his food, and now the bath was much wetter than Louis had planned, especially with the twins in the tub together. 

He lifted Ernest out first, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and rubbing him dry before he sent him off to get into his pyjamas, turning to grab a very bubbly Doris, lifting her out and onto the bath mat.

“Lou,” she said quietly, letting Louis wrap her hair up into a towel turban. “I really love you, you know.”

Louis smiled softly, loving it when Doris got a bit quiet and melancholy like this. “I love you too, sweetheart. My best girl, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” she said, giving him a toothy, cheesy grin. “Bestest girl in the world. And I got the best brothers and sisters ever! Lucky me!”

Louis pulled her close to his body, kissing the top of her head, her little body so warm and cuddly wrapped in the towel. “Still can’t believe my babies are going to be five, though,” he whispered in her ear, feeling her practically thrumming with excitement at the mention of her birthday. “Feels like two minutes ago you and your brother were tiny babies in my arms.”

Doris all of a sudden looked quite sad, and Louis frowned, wondering what could be wrong. He was about to ask when she spoke, her voice much smaller than it was before. “I miss Mummy. You think she would like our party?”

As if he sensed what was going on, Ernest crept into the room, his still wet hair sticking up all over the place as he hovered next to his sister, tiny bare toes clenching into the carpet. “Story time, Lou?”

Louis decided to take the lead, and he took each of their hands, leading them into Doris’ bedroom and perching on the edge of the bed, pulling a twin onto each of his legs. “Doris was just telling me she missed Mummy, Ern. I wondered if either of you … wanted to talk about her?”

There was silence for a few minutes. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy, and Louis wondered if he’d done the wrong thing. Sometimes, the twins talked about Jay as if she was there, smiling and laughing about the few memories that lingered in their minds, and they were joyous times. Now, though, it felt different. It felt sad, and Louis hated it. It was Ernest, though, who surprised him. He slid down from Louis’ lap and wandered over to the bookcase, pulling out an album. Louis smiled when he realised what it was, and he scooted back on the bed, letting Doris sit on the mattress next to him as Ernest opened the large book.

It was an album stuffed full of photos, from way before the twins were born. There were countless pictures of Jay and all of her children, of Louis when he was a baby, toddler, up to the present. When Jay had got sick, she’d started putting it together, and Louis had added to it occasionally until it was full. Ernest turned the large pages, running his tiny fingertips over the film covering the photos.

“Mummy was so beautiful,” he said softly, grinning at a picture of Jay holding the newborn twins. “Me and Dotty were so small.”

“You were,” Louis nodded, remembering the moment he’d laid eyes on the premature twins for the first time, shocked by just how tiny they really were. “She loved you both so much, she really did. She was so proud to be your mummy.”

“I wish she could be at our party,” Doris said quietly, little eyes roaming around the pictures before she laughed at a picture of a teenage Louis sitting next to Jay, both of them letting Lottie and Fizzy do their hair and make up. “Loulou! You look so funny!”

“I know,” Louis laughed, blinking away a few tears. “Lottie used to love doing my hair. You should feel lucky she is super good at doing hair now! She makes yours look fab, Dotty. I just used to look like a mess.”

The three of them sat flicking through the album until Doris almost fell asleep against his side, telling Louis it was definitely bed time. He tucked Doris in first, letting Ernest kiss her goodnight before he carried his brother to his bedroom, cuddling him tight for a moment. “I love you, little man.”

“I like looking at pictures of Mummy,” Ernest said quietly, big eyes blinking up at Louis. “Can we do it more?”

“Sure, bud. I’m sure I’ve got lots of pictures you two have never seen as well. Some of Mummy when she was a little girl. She looked a lot like Fizzy, you know.” Louis lifted the quilt up to Ernest’s chin, making sure his teddy was tucked in next to him. “You get some sleep, okay? Big day tomorrow. Lots to look forward to.”

“Love you Lou,” Ernest whispered, pulling Louis down for a quick kiss. “Thank you for always looking after me and Dotty.”

“Nothing else I would rather do in the whole wide world,” Louis whispered back, rubbing noses with his baby brother. “Love you, Ernest. Goodnight.”

Louis closed the door and wandered downstairs, heading into the garden. He’d finally decided what to buy the twins earlier that day and had Dan help him purchase it while the kids were at school, using a day in lieu to be able to get the final few things, collecting presents from other relatives who weren’t going to be able to stop by. 

“Fucking stupid idea,” he muttered, looking at the giant trampoline in a box leaned against the wall of the house. He knew the twins would absolutely love it, but right now, the thought of setting him up made him feel tired to the bone. He walked back inside and grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen, heading back outside and starting to cut the tape holding the box together.

After an hour of trying to work out what went where, Louis collapsed onto the grass, tugging his phone out of his pocket. He opened up his messages, pulling up Harry’s thread.

**Louis:** _ Please tell me why I thought making a trampoline at eight at night was a good idea…. _

**_Harry:_ ** _ Sounds fun! I’ve just put the finishing touches on the birthday cake for tomorrow… feeling very accomplished! Xxx _

**Louis:** _ Helpful of you to say that right now! Pray for me while I wrestle with this bloody thing… x _

Louis groaned, laying out all the pieces on the lawn, the instruction booklet tucked under a brick Louis had found lying around to stop it blowing away in the breeze. With a sigh, he got to work, making sure he had all of the pieces before he walked to the shed, to grab his toolkit.

“Hello? Lou?”

Louis’ head snapped up from where he was fastening the millionth bolt that night to see Harry standing there, a grin on his face, a tight black jacket around his body. Louis wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand, returning his grin.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

Harry shrugged, walking in and closing the back gate behind him. “Thought you might need a hand?”

Louis almost wanted to kiss him, he felt so grateful. Instead, he settled for a nod, waving his hands at the base of the trampoline he’d managed to make. “I definitely won’t say no. As I said earlier, i have no idea why i thought doing this in the middle of the night was the best idea.”

Harry laughed, shrugging off his jacket, showing off his forearms and the tattoos littered there. They somehow shone in the last vestiges of sunlight that were still managing to shine through, although Louis knew he didn’t have many hours of daylight left. “Good job I’m a man who can follow instructions then, huh?”

The two men worked side by side for what felt like hours until the trampoline was built. They’d laughed too much as they’d stretched the bouncy surface of the trampoline out, straining their muscles to pull it as taut as they could, making sure they were following the instructions to the letter so it would be safe. When finally it was complete, Louis grabbed the poles for the net, and they worked quietly, securing it all around the trampoline to make it safe.

Louis was sweating by the time they were done, and he collapsed on the trampoline, laughing as his body jolted around a bit, finally settling along one side. He patted the black surface next to him, smiling up at a still standing Harry. “Lay down with me?”

Harry hesitated before he did so, his foot resting against Louis’ as they refrained from looking at each other, instead staring up at the sky which was turning blacker by the second. “It’s so peaceful outside at night, isn’t it?”

Louis just nodded, feeling cool as the temperature dropped outside now he wasn’t working so hard. “Thank you. For coming over, I mean. My texts weren’t a hint, I just-“

“I know,” Harry said, reaching over and resting a hand on Louis’ forearm to reassure him. “I could sense the annoyance in your tone, though. I didn’t have much else to do so I thought I could make myself useful.”

Again, Louis was filled with that feeling of being cared for, and he let his head roll to the side, smiling at Harry’s gorgeous profile. He was beautiful, and Louis tentatively wriggled his arm around until his hand was in Harry’s, lacing their fingers cautiously. Harry didn’t push him away so Louis squeezed gently, his breath coming out shakily as Harry turned to look at him, blue meeting green. “Thank you. You don’t know what it means to me to have someone who-“

He cut himself off, fearful he was going to say too much, but Harry had already caught on.

“Who what?”

Louis swallowed, suddenly feeling silly admitting such a thing. “Someone who cares.” He shrugged, as if to make it seem like it wasn’t as heavy a thought as it was, but instead of waving away his comment, Harry just rolled onto his side, staring at Louis.

“I do care. A lot.”

It was Louis who broke the gaze first, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry. I always get a bit funny around their birthday, especially the day before. It just … it makes me think of Mum. How she’d have loved to be here for all of this, helping me set up stuff, getting excited for them.”

Louis could almost sense Harry wanted to ask, and he looked at him, nodding and giving him permission to ask, but still, Harry waited a moment before he did, clearly considering how he wanted to word it.

“I’ve wondered for a while why they live with you,” he started, biting his lower lip nervously before he spoke again. “Your mum … is she …”

“She died,” Louis said, not wanting to drag it out any more than he had to. He rolled onto his back, unable to look at Harry as he spoke, not wanting to see the pity in Harry’s eyes. “She had leukaemia. Stopped treatment when she found out she was pregnant with the twins. We all talked about it, and we understood why she wanted to, but it didn’t make it any easier when the doctors told her how quickly it progressed once they were born. There was nothing they could do, and she died when they were nine months old. Their dad wasn’t … Dan wasn’t in a place to take care of them, so I stepped up. They’re part of Mum, you know? I couldn’t let them get taken into care or something.”

“Louis …”

“Don’t,” Louis said, shaking his head and sitting up, swallowing the lump in his throat down, desperately trying not to cry. It didn’t matter how many times he spoke about his mum’s passing, it never got any easier. “It wasn’t easy, getting custody of them, but it was the best thing I ever did. They’re amazing kids, and I love them to the moon and back. I know most guys wouldn’t do it, take on two babies, but I know it’s what Mum would have wanted. I think she’d be proud-“

Louis’ voice cracked on the last words, and he bounced around slightly as Harry sat up next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders. 

“I think you’re amazing,” Harry practically whispered into his ear, tucking Louis into his side. “And you’re right. I didn’t know your mum, but there’s no way she wouldn’t be proud of what you’ve done. Ernie and Doris are amazing, and that’s because of you.”

“It’s not,” Louis said, vehemently shaking his head. “It’s all Mum. I just … I do the best I can. They’re amazing, they bring me such joy.”

Louis dared to look up at Harry then, something hanging between them now. Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips, suddenly feeling very vulnerable sat so close to Harry, discussing something so personal. 

“Louis … you say they’re amazing. But you don’t see what an amazing thing it is you’ve done. I really do think you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met.”

Without warning, Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis felt like all of his breath had been stolen from him, feeling dizzy with Harry so close to him. Before he could say anything, Harry kept speaking, his voice low and almost sultry sounding, beguiling Louis just a little more.

“You’re so selfless, Lou. Everything you do is for those kids and I love that about you.” Harry finished that sentence with a kiss to Louis’ other cheek, his hand moving Louis’ head to the side gently. “I’m proud of you, and I really. Really. Like. You. Louis.” Harry punctuated each of his words with a kiss to Louis’ cheeks, moving closer to his lips each time. “Louis, I really want to-“

Louis didn’t bother to wait for Harry to finish that sentence. He surged forward, closing the gap between them in less than a second, their lips colliding in the kiss Louis had been desperate to share with Harry for days. Louis’ eyes were scrunched shut and he smiled into the kiss when he felt Harry’s hands come up, one cradling his cheek, the other behind his neck, holding them together.

Harry tasted just as Louis expected. He was sweet, his tongue swiping against Louis’, leading the kiss with ease. His lips were warm and plump, working perfectly against Louis’, with just the right amount of pressure that Louis felt wanted, and not overwhelmed. Louis knew he was losing himself in it far too quickly, but he allowed it as Harry gently guided him down onto the trampoline, kissing him more deeply, a hand now tangled in Louis’ hair.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Lou,” Harry whispered as he kissed across Louis’ jaw, down the side of his neck teasingly. “I-“

Louis stopped him talking by kissing him again, the kiss turning dirty quicker than Louis had expected. He bucked his hips, pressing his erection against Harry’s, both men groaning at the sensation. Louis’ flimsy shorts weren’t doing a lot to mask his arousal, and Harry wasn’t faring much better, the stiff fabric of his jeans giving Louis a wonderful feeling of friction. With a burst of confidence, Louis let his hands sneak down, their bodies rolling together on the trampoline as he started to work Harry’s belt buckle open, his tongue delving deep into Harry’s mouth as he did so.

He’d just worked the button of Harry’s jeans open when the other man pulled up, eyes dark as he looked at Louis, blinking rapidly.

“Shit. Fuck- I-“

Louis swallowed, suddenly dreading what Harry was about to say. “Don’t tell me you regret it. Don’t do that to me.”

“I don’t. I really don’t. But I don’t … you’re my client, Lou. I can’t … I don’t want to make things weird between us, not before the party. Fuck, believe me, I don’t want to stop, but …”

Louis reached down into his own shorts, adjusting himself so he didn’t look quite so obvious about how much he wanted Harry. “And you didn’t think about that before you kissed me and got me hard?”

Harry giggled, actually giggled then. “I really didn’t. I just … I had to kiss you, so I did. But I meant what I said. You’re wonderful, Louis Tomlinson.” He leaned in before backing up, and cursing under his breath before he leaned forward again and pressed one short kiss to Louis’ lips, not bothering to hold back his smile. “Couldn’t help myself again.”

Louis just shook his head, stretching out his back, trying to gather himself. He felt all muddled now, desperate to kiss Harry, but wanting to respect his wishes at the same time. Instead, he decided to change the subject, moving to the edge of the trampoline, ready to get off. “What are you wearing tomorrow? Are you dressing for the theme?”

Harry gave him a wink as he dismounted the trampoline, almost face planting the garden before he stood up, trying to look like he’d meant to do it, making Louis burst into laughter. “Don’t! I’m clumsy, okay? And yes, Lou, I’m dressing for the party. I always do! Are you?”

“I don’t know-“

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re dressing up, like the kids. Dotty told me the other day Lottie’s got something to wear, and your other sisters too. Don’t be a stick in the mud. You must have something you can wear …”

Louis smirked, the perfect idea suddenly dawning on him. “Oh, I think you might live to regret that wish, Styles …” he said, cheekily walking over and trailing a finger down the centre of Harry’s t-shirt covered chest, hovering at the waistband of his jeans. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?”

Harry nodded. “You will. Goodnight, Lou.” Harry walked off then, winking at Louis before he let himself out of the back gate, disappearing into the night, leaving Louis alone in the garden once more. Louis groaned, pressing his palm down on his crotch, realising he’d definitely have to do something about the situation in his shorts before he went to sleep if he stood any chance of keeping himself together tomorrow at the party. He had a feeling Harry was going to go all out, and already, Louis couldn’t wait.

**PARTY DAY**

“Doris, will you stop putting your hands all over the window?”

“I’m looking for Harry!” She insisted, hands on her hips as she gave Louis a glare, looking scarily like Jay as she did so. “When is he coming? I wanna help set up the party!”

Just as she finished moaning, Harry’s car pulled up outside and Doris practically shrieked, grabbing Ernest’s hand and yanking him in the direction of the front door, waiting patiently while Louis trailed along behind them, more excited to see Harry himself than he’d admit to anyone else. 

“Open the door, Loulou! Wanna say hi to Harry!”

Louis smiled and did as he was told, quickly darting past the children to help Harry with the huge bags he was struggling with.

“Morning Lou,” Harry said with a smile, handing Louis two large bags stuffed to the brim. Louis could see a cake tin in the back of the car, but they left that there, clearly going to bring it inside later so it would still be a surprise for the twins. “You sleep well?”

“I did, thanks. And, um, thank you again for last night. For helping me with the trampoline, I mean.”

Harry blushed as he nodded, following Louis up the path to the house. “You’re more than welcome, it was my pleasure. Believe me, I enjoyed the evening as well. Very much so, actually.”

Louis could almost feel the electricity surging between them, but as usual, the moment was broken as Doris threw herself against Harry’s legs, hugging him tightly as he barely made it inside the front door. 

“Good morning, birthday girl! Happy birthday!” Harry sang, rubbing the top of her head with his free hand. “And where’s the birthday boy?”

“I’m here, hi Harry,” Ernest said, hovering back a little, but as soon as Harry held his arms open for him, Ernest hurried forwards, giving Harry a short but tight hug, melting Louis’ heart. “I’m really happy you’re doing our party today.”

“Yeah, me too! And guess what Loulou got us! We got a trampoline!” Doris revealed before Harry had even had a chance to guess. “You wanna go on it?!”

“Maybe later,” Harry chuckled, following Louis who was carrying on, trying to get the bags through to the kitchen, where they’d put them ready for the party set up. “Are the twins staying here all morning?”

Louis shook his head, watching as Harry started taking things out of his multitude of tote bags, setting them down as Doris and Ernest watched eagerly. “Nope, Lottie is coming to get them soon to get them ready, and then we’ll be able to set up without nosy little people around.”

“Oi! Don’t be rude, we’re the birthday people and we’re super important,” Doris declared, Ernie just nodding eagerly at her side. “What you wearing for the party, Harry? You got a pretty outfit like me?”

Harry smiled, coming to stand so close to Louis that their hips were touching. Louis tried desperately not to react, but he couldn’t help himself from resting his hand on Harry’s lower back, pressing hard enough that Harry would feel it through the hoodie he was wearing. “You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?!”

Doris managed to keep up a stream of conversation for the next half an hour while Louis and Harry tried to work to get things ready, eventually giving up when Doris dragged Harry away to show him the presents they’d got that morning from Louis and the family. Louis couldn’t help but feel a little relieved when Lottie arrived, taking the twins, along with their pre-packed bag, back to Mark’s house to get them ready, leaving Louis and Harry alone at last to set up.

“So … food inside, and the games and things outside, right?” Harry checked, and Louis gave him a nod, walking decisively towards Harry and pushing his back against the worktop in the kitchen. “Louis …”

“I know,” Louis said, unable to take his eyes off of Harry’s lips. Now he knew how Harry kissed and tasted, he just wanted more, and not being able to have it was driving him crazy. “I just … do you have any idea how much I want you? I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night …”

Harry groaned, tipping his head back and it took all of Louis’ self-control to not mark up his neck, to show the world that he wanted Harry to be his. “Shit … you know I want you too, right? It’s not that I don’t want you, or think you’re not fuckable or something …”

“Well, I hope not,” Louis murmured, rolling his hips forward against Harry’s. “Just a few hours until this party is over, right?” He watched the tantalising bob of Harry’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed, barely managing a nod. “Think we can be good until then?”

“Can try,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy, doing things to Louis he wasn’t about to admit to. “We really need to set up this food table …”

Louis huffed but stepped away, giving Harry space to turn back to his bags. “Fine. You take all this seriously, don’t you?”

“It’s my business,” Harry replied, lifting out several plastic bags full of the things they’d got from the party supplies store. “I pride myself on my reputation, Lou. And the twins already mean a lot to me. They deserve an amazing party, and I really want it to be perfect for them.”

“They’re going to love it no matter what,” Louis grinned, opening up Spotify on his phone and loading up the playlist he and Harry had been texting about and putting together for the last few evenings. Madonna’s  _ La Isla Bonita _ blasted through the Bluetooth speaker, making both men laugh and sing along.

They worked well as a team, with Louis letting Harry direct him with how things looked, and before long, Louis could see everything was starting to take shape. The long table that Louis had borrowed from nursery was covered in summer themed decorations, from the funky paper plates, to the bright plastic cups, the watermelon sunglasses, and little plastic deck chairs with a variety of cakes resting on them dotted all around. Louis knew he would never have been able to come up with anything like this on his own, and as he watched Harry work, he felt more in awe of the man as the minutes ticked by. 

“Right, can we go in the garden? I’ve got the ‘pin the leaves on the palm tree’ game that we can hook on the fence, the inflatable beach balls that we can put in the sand pit, and the paddling pool needs blowing up.”

“I can do that,” Louis volunteered, determined that Harry wasn’t going to do everything on his own. He squeezed past Harry, brushing his crotch against Harry’s bum as he headed for the back door, smirking as Harry squeaked at the contact, jumping back. “Oops, sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not!” Harry called, and Louis just laughed in reply, sliding open the patio doors. Within the hour, everything was set up and the garden looked like a summer paradise. As well as the games and paddling pool, Harry had hired a plethora of inflatables, including a giant flamingo, a lilo, a palm tree that was taller than Louis’ fences, and had created a ‘Smoothie shack’ behind what Louis was sure was the front of a puppet show theatre.

“Harry, I …”

“You like it, Lou?” Harry asked quietly, his bare toes nudging the grass, as if he was genuinely nervous of Louis’ reaction. “If not, I can-“

Louis didn’t bother to say anything. Instead, he just flung himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, holding him tightly. He felt almost tearful at the effort Harry had gone to for his little brother and sister, and he was sure the majority of it wasn’t going to be covered by the relatively meagre amount of money Louis had paid for Harry’s services. 

“Honestly, it’s more than I ever dreamed of,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s cheek as he pulled back. “You have no idea how much they’re going to love it.”

“Did you see the painting station?” Harry asked, taking Louis’ hand and walking him across the garden to where a plastic table and colourful chairs were set up. On top of it were a basket of seashells, and a variety of paints and brushes. Louis already knew that Ernest would flock to it, and he couldn’t wait to see the colourful creations that the children produced. “I really think Ernie will love this … why are you looking at me like that?”

“I feel like you know them so well already, you know? Like, you’ve picked stuff they really love, and I haven’t had to tell you much about them for you to do it. I know it’s your job, but it feels like you’ve gone the extra mile for them.”

“And for you,” Harry whispered, lacing their fingers together as Louis turned to face Harry again. “You all deserve to feel special. Because you are, all three of you. But especially you. You’re really special to me, Lou. I know that sounds mad because we’ve known each other such a short time, but-“

“When you know, you know,” Louis finished, and Harry just nodded, the pair of them trapped in their own little world for a moment. “We should get dressed … the twins will be back soon, and the other kids are due in like forty five minutes.”

“Okay. I’ve got my stuff in my bag. Where can I …”

“You can use Ernest’s room?” Louis suggested, and Harry just nodded, the pair heading upstairs. Harry winked before he shut the door behind him, and Louis tried hard not to think about the fact Harry was getting undressed in his house behind that door, just metres away from himself. He dismissed the thought, quickly getting his own choice of attire out of his wardrobe. He’d had the genius idea the other day, and couldn’t wait to see Harry’s reaction when he saw Louis wearing it.

It was a struggle to pull it on, Louis keeping the grunts to a minimum, staying inside his own room until he heard Harry emerge, calling for him from the hallway. Louis took a final look at himself in the mirror on the front of the wardrobe, and ran his fingers through his quiff, grabbing his RayBans and putting them on before he put his hand on the door handle, taking a breath before he pulled it open.

“Oh my fucking god,” were Harry’s first words, making Louis laugh. Harry wasn’t at all subtle in looking Louis up and down, his eyes lingering over Louis’ thighs and crotch before he roamed back up, locking eyes with Louis. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly,” Louis said, doing a twirl in front of Harry, making sure to do it slowly enough that Harry could get a look at his butt. “You like it?”

“A wetsuit. You’re actually wearing a wetsuit. Where the fuck did you get a wetsuit?”

“Holiday to Cornwall a few years ago … kids wanted to go paddle surfing, so we got all the gear. Figured I might as well hang onto in case we ever went again.”

Harry visibly swallowed, raking a hand through his hair. “Well, best decision you’ve ever made. Makes me look like I’ve not put in any effort at all.”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head as he took a step closer to Harry, laughing as he looked down at his cherry printed flip flops. “Believe me, you look pretty damn good yourself.” Louis paused, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s shorts, grazing his fingers against his flat stomach. “I happen to love yellow.”

“It’s like I knew,” Harry shrugged, leaning in and brushing his lips against Louis’, barely enough that Louis could feel any pressure at all. “You know what? You look so fucking good in that wetsuit, but I have a feeling you’ll look even better out of it after this party.”

Louis bit his lower lip, letting Harry’s warm breath ghost over his face. “You might be lucky enough to find out-”

“LOULOU! WE ARE HERE! ME AND ERNIE!”

Louis groaned, resting his forehead against Harry’s chest, the soft cotton of his tank top cool against Louis’ warm skin. “God, I love those kids, but seriously…”

“It’s their birthday. Come on. We can finish this later.” Harry surprised Louis with a quick kiss to his lips before he slipped out of the way, disappearing back into the bedroom and reappearing a few seconds later with his bag over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Lou! Wanna show you my flip flops!” Ernest yelled, his voice full of excitement. Louis smiled at the unfamiliar sound, and he slapped Harry’s bum before he hurried downstairs, grinning at the sight of the twins. Doris had on a large straw floppy hat she’d clearly stolen from Lottie, a bright pink swimming costume covered in bananas, with some denim shorts on the bottom half. She also had on her jellies Lottie had brought her a few weeks ago, her big smile the finishing touch.

“Wow, you look amazing, love!” Louis said, bending down to give her a quick hug. “And Ernie … that shirt is so cool! Where did you get that?!”

“Lottie got it for me. Harry told me he had a Hawaii shirt and I asked Lottie to help me get one. And I just weared my blue trunks, and my new blue flip flops too. I want my dinosaur hat from my room, can I get it?”

Louis just nodded, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. Ernest never usually wore anything so eye-catching, so to see him so happy in what he was wearing meant a lot. Louis turned to Harry as Doris ran outside, Lottie on her heels. “You’re really good with him, you know that? And I really, really like that about you …”

Harry just shrugged, setting his hands on Louis’ waist. “I just … I guess I see a lot of myself in him. I was a shy, quiet kid too, so I guess I relate to him. He looks great, though.” They both looked up as Ernest yelled for help in reaching his hat down, but it was Harry who went off, leaving Louis alone in the sitting room. He wandered over to a picture of the whole family that was standing on the mantelpiece, picking up the frame and looking closely at it. 

“I wish you were here, Mum,” he said softly, running a fingertip over the glass covering his mum’s face. “You’d love to see them so happy. They’re amazing kids, they really are. They do you so proud every day. And … I think I might have found someone a bit special for myself, too. Not counting my chickens or anything, but I think he likes me back. I wish you could meet him. You’d love him. Him and his curls, and his dimples …”

With a sigh, Louis set the picture back down, looking to his right, startled to see Lottie stood there, clearly listening. Without saying anything, she walked inside and hugged her brother tightly, lacing her fingers behind his back as they embraced.

“She’d be proud of you too. Look at what you’ve done for their birthday, Lou. I’m so grateful to have you in my life, and I know the twins are too.” Louis smiled, nodding quickly. “And I think you might be right about Harry. He likes you. I see him watching you when you’re busy doing other things. He can’t take his eyes off of you.”

Louis sighed, pulling slightly away from Lottie’s embrace. “I like him. But-”

Lottie glared at him, the glare that looked so liked Jay when she was cross that it spooked Louis just a tad. “Please don’t give me that ‘I don’t have time for a relationship’ rubbish. You know we’ll all help out if you need time for yourself. And I think Harry could be good for you. You deserve some happiness, Lou. Something …  _ someone _ , just for you. Give it a chance, please?”

“We’ll see,” Louis said, unwilling to commit anything more than that to his sister, who was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to be. “What time are Mark and the girls arriving?”

“In about ten minutes, they weren’t far off being ready when I got the kids in the car,” she said, following Louis into the garden. They both smiled at the sight of Harry sat down on the edge of the sandpit, Ernest perched on his thigh as he talked enthusiastically about something while Doris kept burying his feet in the sand, laughing her head off as she did so. “See? That’s a keeper, if ever I saw one.”

Louis couldn’t bring himself to disagree.

*****

An hour later, the party was in full swing. There were ten children in the garden, and although there were enough teenagers and adults to control the situation, Louis still felt stressed out, running around to make sure all the children had enough to drink, that everything was going to plan. They’d started off with letting the children run around outside for a while to get rid of the initial burst of excited energy, but then Harry had taken his role seriously, clapping his hands in a rhythm to get the children to listen to him.

Louis had been mesmerised by how easily Harry got them altogether to play some of the games he’d set up. The children had all loved it, and Harry made sure to let Doris and Ernest shine, making a fuss of them since it was their birthday. By this point, Louis was just hovering and watching, snapping photos with his camera as the twins laughed and smiled with their friends, enjoying every second.

The ‘pin the leaves on the palm tree’ game was hilarious, with dizzy children stumbling around, pinning leaves all over Louis’ fence, causing bursts of giggles to explode every few seconds, blindfolds going flying as they were ripped off to find out where they’d stuck the leaves now. After that, there was more free play, and Louis’ heart melted as he watched Ernest and Leah, a girl in his class, quietly sitting at the painting station, talking quietly as they decorated shells. Harry took them and placed them on a tray he’d covered in newspaper, letting them dry so they could take them home later.

Doris, as usual, was the life and soul of the party, entertaining everyone. She was singing and dancing with her little group of friends, all of them singing out of tune as Harry and Louis’ summer playlist rang out through the garden. More games followed, and by the time it was time to eat, the kids were red-cheeked, all collapsing into the chairs, marvelling at the food Louis, Lottie and Mark had by now unwrapped, spreading it across to make sure everyone could have a little bit of everything.

Cake came next, and Harry disappeared to fetch it, walking out with it in his hands to a collection of gasps. There was a big ‘5’ sparkler candle alongside 10 candles, five on each side of the beach scene, a tiny Doris and Ernest made out of fondant icing that Louis was quite frankly in love with. Lottie filmed as everyone sang Happy Birthday, and then Louis and Harry worked as a team, cutting and handing out small slices, making sure there was enough for the party bags, and for the family to take home too.

By the time the parents started arriving to collect their exhausted but happy children, Louis was worn out. It was almost six o’clock, and it had felt like one of the longest days he’d ever had. The children all thanked him and hugged both Ernest and Doris before finally, the house was all but empty. It was a mess, but Louis wanted to leave it for the next day, feeling not at all inclined to tidy up. 

“Uh, before you go, I have a couple of things for the twins?” Harry said quietly, and both Doris and Ernest perked up at the mention of more presents. “I know I didn’t need to, Lou, but I wanted to. Can I get them out of my car quickly? I don’t want to hold you up, Lottie …”

“It’s fine,” Lottie said with a smile, sitting back down next to her dad. The older twins were playing on their phones, probably having had their fill of children for the next year or so. “He’s a good one, Lou.”

“He is,” Louis agreed, feeling ridiculously touched that Harry had bothered to buy the twins presents of his own. He had a silent idea that Harry didn’t usually buy his clients children birthday presents. “Doesn’t mean he wants-”

“I think that’s up to him, isn’t it?” Lottie cut in, her glassy blue eyes fixed on Louis’. “He’s an adult. He’s clearly coming into this with his eyes open, Louis. He knows you come with two children. And I don’t see him hurrying to leave now the party is over.”

That gave Louis pause for thought. Lottie was right. Doris ran up to Harry as he came back inside, two flat packages in his hands. He sat right down on the floor next to Ernest, Doris practically climbing into his lap as he laid the presents out on the carpet. Louis stayed where he was, giving Harry his moment with his presents and the twins, aware of Lottie filming it all now next to him.

“You can both open them,” Harry encouraged, and as befitted their age, the twins descended on the gifts, scraps of wrapping paper flying everywhere. They managed to do it at the same speed, and revealed the back of what looked like canvases. Carefully, they both flipped them over, gasping at what was revealed.

“WOW! Harry I love it so much, it’s so pretty! Look, Lou! It’s the princesses, all of them together! Harry I love it, and I love you!”

Doris flung herself at Harry then, the canvas falling to the floor, giving Louis a moment to pick it up and look a little closer at it. It was a stunning piece of artwork, but it was when he saw Ernest’s one that he realised something.

“You drew these, didn’t you?” he asked, and Harry just nodded shyly, ruffling Ernest’s hair. “Wow, I … I don’t know what to say. Do you like it, Ern?”

Ernest nodded. “It’s so lovely, like the picture of Mummy at the beach. Can we put it up in my room?”

“Sure, buddy.” Louis found it hard to drag his eyes away from the beautiful scene Harry had created for Ernest. It was a peaceful beach scene that somehow suited the little boy so well, and Ernest was right, it was very much like a large photo of Jay that Lottie had framed in her bedroom at home. He was touched that Harry had done something so wonderful for his siblings. It meant so much to him that he’d painted these, that he’d put that kind of effort into it. 

“Thank you, Harry. I really love it.”

Harry’s long arms encircled Ernest’s waist as they talked quietly for a moment, sharing something no one else could hear.  _ Kindred spirits _ , Louis thought, echoing Harry’s sentiments of a few days ago. A few minutes later, Lottie declared the twins needed to go home with her for a bath and bed, and much to the adult’s surprise, neither of them disagreed, letting Louis and Harry carry them out to the car, kissing their heads before they waved them off. 

Louis shivered slightly in his wetsuit now that the sun was going down, and as they wandered into the house, he slid the lock across the front door, giving Harry’s back a dark stare as the other man started gathering a few of his things together. Louis stalked past him into the kitchen, resting his hands on the worktop and taking in a few breaths. He heard Harry’s footsteps on the lino before he turned around, their eyes locking on each others.

“Harry …”

It was surprisingly Harry who made the first move. He stood where he was on the other side of the kitchen, and reached down, grabbing the hem of his tank top and lifting it off over his head, standing there now in just his yellow trunks. He was already half hard from what Louis could see, and there was no way Louis could hold back anymore. It only took a few steps across the kitchen and Louis’ body was pressed against Harry’s, arms up around his neck as he tugged the taller man down into a deep and dirty kiss, finally letting go after hours of touching and teasing, giving Harry everything he had.

Despite the fact this is what Louis had wanted for what felt like forever now, it all felt a lot that it was happening right in front of him. He kissed Harry easily, confident with that, but the thought of having sex again with someone made him a little nervous. It had been … a while, since he’d last slept with someone, and that had been a one night thing which hadn’t meant a lot. This, with Harry, though, did mean something, perhaps more than Louis cared to admit in that moment.

“Wanted you all damn day,” Harry mumbled as his hands came up, wrestling with the zip of Louis’ wetsuit, pulling it down inch by inch, so slowly that Louis could hear each individual tooth splitting apart. “Fuck, Louis…”

“Stop talking,” Louis demanded, pushing his lips against Harry’s again, effectively shutting him up. He knew some of it was bravado, that he was acting confident in a hope that it would come across that he was, but he knew his hands were shaking as he slid his hands around from where they’d found a home on Harry’s waist to slip them inside Harry’s shorts, grabbing a handful of each of Harry’s bum cheeks, squeezing gently. “You want this?”

“So much,” Harry nodded, finally pushing Louis’ suit down onto the floor, stepping back so Louis could step out of it. He let his eyes roam around Louis’ body, over the tightest pair of boxers Louis owned, chosen on purpose in case this moment had happened tonight. “You’re so fit…”

Louis ducked his head, tongue flicking quickly over Harry’s nipple before he peered up at him, an eyebrow raised. “What do you want, Haz?” Harry just groaned in response as Louis sucked his nipple between his lips again, teasing the bud with the tip of his tongue. Harry’s skin tasted so good against his tongue, Louis just wanted more of him, as much as Harry wanted to give. “Come on, tell me. I want to know.”

“You. Want to suck you,” Harry panted out, falling to his knees in front of Louis, right there in the middle of the kitchen. Louis wasn’t about to deny Harry that pleasure, so he stood as still as he could, praying his legs would hold out as Harry’s deft fingers hooked into the waist of Louis’ boxers, pulling them down in one movement. Louis’ cock sprang free, and Louis couldn’t quite believe his eyes as Harry took him in one hand, looking up at Louis as he licked his lips, knowing full well what it was doing to Louis.

“Fucking hell …”

Harry smirked at Louis one more time before he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, running it around the dripping head of Louis’ cock, tasting him, his eyes fluttering shut as he did so. Louis had never seen such an obscene blow job in his life, and he was already way too close to coming for his own good. He reached down, resting his hand on the top of Harry’s head, hoping he’d soon take him into his mouth.

“Taste so good,” Harry murmured, working his hand at the base of Louis’ cock, holding him firmly enough Louis knew it would stave off any orgasm that was coming. Harry then opened his mouth, his tongue laid flat in his mouth as he took Louis’ cock inside, running the shaft up his tongue before finally, he sealed his lips around it, sucking gently at first. Louis groaned, curling his toes against the floor, wishing he had something he could lean back on to support himself. 

“Baby, your mouth is so good,” Louis whispered, guiding Harry’s head gently back and forth with his hand, his curls soft under his palm. The sight of Harry on his knees for him was something Louis had been thinking about too much when he was alone, but the reality was better than any fantasy Louis could have invented in his mind. Acres of tanned, tattooed skin were exposed to Louis, and Louis wanted to put his hands and mouth on every single inch of him.

The way Harry hummed around Louis’ cock was driving him crazy, and he knew it wasn’t going to be long before he was going to come. As much as Louis wanted that, he really wanted to be inside Harry when he did, so reluctantly, he tugged Harry’s hair, pulling him back. It was filthy, the way his cock slipped from between Harry’s lips, a string of saliva connecting them for a second.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll come, and I’d rather fuck you,” Louis muttered, Harry nodding eagerly at the proposal. Harry slowly stood up tall again and kissed Louis, who was playing with Harry’s tongue as he dragged him in the direction of the kitchen table, turning them as he did so so that Harry would be the one against it. 

“Lay down for me, love,” Louis said huskily, trailing his fingertips up and down Harry’s bare sides, watching a trail of goosebumps pop up in his wake. He wasn’t usually the sort of man to have sex on a kitchen table, but right now, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to see Harry spread out for him. “You want this?”

Harry nodded frantically, his cheeks a beautiful red, lips already swollen from their kissing. He laid back gingerly, as if he was worried the table surface wouldn’t support his weight, parting his legs to give Louis room to sit between them. Louis looked down at him, feeling a little more than he should for a man he’d only known for just a few weeks, slightly overwhelmed with it all. “Lou … you okay? We don’t have to do this …”

Louis frantically shook his head, not wanting Harry to talk himself out of it at all. “No! God, I want this. Wanted you all fucking day, prancing around in those bloody obscene shorts. I just …” He blushed, thinking of what he wanted to say, then he decided to just be honest, sure Harry would appreciate that. “I want this to be more than just a fuck, Harry.”

Harry tugged him down into a kiss then, his tongue delving deep into Louis’ mouth before he released him, gently cupping Louis’ cheeks. “You don’t honestly think I’m only here for the sex, right? Just in case you’re daft enough not to realise, I’m a bit gone for you, Lou.”

Those words were more of a turn on for Louis than anything else. He kissed Harry again, grappling with the tie at the waist of the shorts which were thankfully on the floor in minutes. Louis ground his hips down against Harry, both men moaning loudly as the sensation sent zips of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was something Louis hadn’t felt for too long, and it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire as their bodies moved together, Louis feeling dizzy with how good he felt.

“Fuck … I need to get some stuff,” Louis panted, kissing down Harry’s bare chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple. “Wait here, okay? Don’t move. Don’t touch.”

The flicker of something in Harry’s eyes made Louis not want to leave, but he bent down and kissed Harry’s bulge before he sprinted upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, crashing into his bedroom. He had to rifle about in the drawer for condoms since he’d had no use for them for a while, but when he had everything, he ran back down, skidding to a halt in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Holy fuck.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself,” Harry moaned, stroking himself as he stared at Louis. He was completely naked now, and so hard Louis was struggling to think straight. He stumbled over to the table, dropping the things on the surface next to Harry’s hip, eyes fixated on the movement of Harry’s hand over his cock. “Louis, will you please touch me?”

That was all the encouragement Louis needed. He batted Harry’s hand out of the way and took Harry’s cock in his hand, admiring how thick and hot it felt. He especially loved how Harry’s abs rippled as he touched him, struggling to keep himself laid down on the table. “Be good,” Louis reminded him, pressing his own erection against the edge of the table to try and give himself a little relief in lieu of anything else.

“Fingers, Lou,” Harry whispered, and Louis swallowed, suddenly feeling a little overcome with nerves. He grabbed the lube bottle and cracked it open, eyes flitting over Harry’s as he did so, letting the cool fluid coat his fingers. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me… been thinking about how good it would feel,” he practically purred, his voice deeper than Louis had ever heard it. 

“Yeah? What else you thought about?” Louis asked, trying to distract him as he circled a finger around Harry’s hole, pushing his fingertip inside, stunned by how hot and tight Harry was. “Fucking hell … baby, you feel so good …”

“I … uh, you can push it in, Lou,” Harry panted, his voice cracking on the last word. “Think about you taking me, filling me up with your cock. Think about how I’d love to ride you and have you watch me, watch how good your cock makes me feel.”

“Fuck, I’dlove that,” Louis confessed, working his finger in and out, encouraged by the moans of pleasure Harry was releasing as he did so. “Already know you’re going to feel so good around me, love.”

They were both quieter as Louis opened Harry up with two then three fingers, the air around the pair of them electric now. This was all Louis had been thinking about for too long, especially since their hot and heated kiss last night on the trampoline, and the fact it was happening felt like a lot. Louis didn’t usually take so long in preparing some for sex, but now emotions were involved, Louis wanted to take care of Harry, in every way that he could.

“You ready?” Louis asked, and Harry just nodded, pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. His body was beautiful like this, all laid out for Louis, his skin coated in a light layer of sweat, making him almost glow. Louis wanted to trace every inch of it with his tongue, to taste every part of Harry. “I don’t think I’m going to last long …” he warned, rolling the condom down his cock.

“Don’t care, just want to feel you,” Harry murmured, bringing up his legs and resting his heels on the edge of the table. He was completely open and exposed to Louis now, and it was certainly a sight to behold. “Please, Lou …”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Louis reassured him, quickly lubing himself up, not wanting to hurt Harry. He knew he’d prepped him properly, but Louis was a careful lover, and there was no way he wanted Harry to feel anything but pleasure right now. He rubbed the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance, mesmerised by how Harry’s muscles fluttered around him, practically beckoning him inside. He nudged his hips forward so the head popped inside, and he bit back a moan, already overwhelmed by how hot and tight Harry was. “Oh my god-“

“Shit-“ Harry cursed, curling his toes. Louis couldn’t bring himself to drag his eyes away from where he was disappearing into Harry’s body, but when he did, he faltered, seeing something in Harry’s face. “Kiss me …”

Louis did, leaning over Harry and connecting their lips as he pressed in as far as he could go, Harry’s hands holding Louis at the back of his neck as they kissed. “You want it slow?”

“No … want to feel you,” Harry replied, biting down on Louis’ lower lip. “Really need you, Lou.”

And who was Louis to object to that. He gave Harry one last deep kiss before he stood up, placing his hands on Harry’s hips, holding him as he started rocking his hips back and forth, letting Harry get used to the feel of Louis’ cock inside him, filling him up. He loved when Harry moved his legs, wrapping them around Louis’ waist, his heels bumping against Louis’ lower back with each rock of their bodies.

“So good for me …” Louis muttered, digging in his fingertips, watching Harry’s skin whiten under his touch before it flooded with blood again, pinking up when Louis adjusted his grip. He had a feeling Harry was the sort who would like marks, so he bent over, sucking the skin of Harry’s hip into his mouth, loving how it made Harry writhe underneath him. “Your skin tastes so good.”

Harry blushed at the compliment, wriggling where he was still impaled on Louis’ cock. Louis loved how responsive Harry was, moaning and letting out noises of pleasure as their bodies moved together, slick with sweat, and Harry was leaking come over his own stomach, leaving Louis desperate to taste. “Harder …”

“Sure?” Louis asked, always wanting to make sure before he really let go, giving Harry what he wanted. Harry’s finger nails raked up Louis’ arms, leaving light red marks in their wake until he reached his shoulders, pulling him down a tad. His eyes were dark and fiery, and Louis just wanted to have him in this state forever. Instead, he just gave Harry what he wanted, pounding into him over and over, leaving Harry a whining, moaning mess underneath him.

It wasn’t long before Louis felt the familiar feeling of his impending orgasm, and he reached down, grabbing Harry’s ankles and throwing them over his shoulders, opening Harry up for him even more. By now, Harry’s arms were open wide, and his hands were gripping the edge of the table for dear life, the only sounds in the room their moans, and Louis’ name being chanted over and over by Harry in an endless rhythm. Louis never wanted his name to be said by anyone else like this ever again.

“So close,” Harry warned, and that was all Louis needed to hear. He picked up his pace, using the last vestiges of energy he had left to drive his hips forward over and over, a punishing relentless rhythm that was sending them both to a place of euphoria. Harry came first, crying out Louis’ name as hot white splattered all over his stomach, Louis’ eyes watching Harry’s face intently, not wanting to miss anything. “No, don’t pull out, finish in me…”

Louis nodded, certain it wouldn’t be long. He let his eyes settle on the puddle of white on Harry’s heaving stomach, releasing Harry’s hip to trail his fingertips through it, unable to stop himself bringing them up to his lips to taste it. He moaned around his fingers, thrusting deeply into Harry a few more times before finally, his body shuddered with his orgasm, feeling his release pump into the condom.

He flopped over Harry’s body when he was done, still buried inside the other man, resting his head against Harry’s bare chest as he caught his breath, amazed by what had just happened. Louis couldn’t believe he was now the sort of man who would fuck the man he liked on his kitchen table, but apparently, Harry was the one to change all of those things about him. He lifted up slightly, wincing as their skin pulled apart, his own belly covered in Harry’s come now.

“Well, that’s a bit gross,” he mumbled, kissing Harry’s lips before he stood up, carefully pulling out. He unrolled the condom, tying it and throwing it towards the bin as Harry gingerly sat up, giving Louis a shy grin. “You were fucking amazing.”

Harry beckoned him closer and Louis went easily, standing between Harry’s long thighs, arms looped around his neck, playing with the now damp curls at the back of Harry’s neck. “I … I’m really glad we did that, Lou. I meant what I said before, that I’m not just here for sex. I’m here because I like you. I think … I think this could be something really good, for both of us.”

Louis sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He didn’t particularly want to have this conversation after he’d just had an amazing orgasm with Harry, but it seemed it was happening nonetheless. If he was honest, he found it hard to discuss his feelings, but Harry was the opposite, the sort to lay it all out and discuss it through. Maybe he was just what Louis needed after all. “Harry …”

Harry shuffled closer to the edge of the table, his toes resting on the floor now as he put his big hands on Louis’ hips, holding him as if he was scared he was going to run away. “I know what you’re going to say. That it’s not just you. That you come with two children, and they’re not negotiable. That if I chose to be with you, you will always put them first.”

Louis was still somehow stunned that Harry was once again reading his mind, knowing what he was thinking before he had a chance to voice it. He shut his eyes and shook his head gently, not sure how to put it. “I just …”

Harry gave him a small smile, his dimple just beginning to cave into his cheek. “I know all of that. I’ve spent the best part of three weeks knowing that. And guess what? I’m still here. I still want you, and I still want this… whatever this is, between us, to happen. We can go as slow as you need, Lou, but … I choose you. I choose this. I choose us.”

And there was nothing Louis could say to that. He felt his eyes sting with tears, and he hurriedly barrelled into Harry, burying his face into the other man's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“I’m sorry if that’s too much, too soon,” Harry started, but Louis cut him off with a kiss, the two soon smiling into it. “Not too much, then? You’re happy?”

“So happy,” Louis confirmed, grinning at Harry. Despite all of his reservations about getting involved with someone, in bringing them into his life and consequently his family, Louis felt like he was getting close to throwing caution to the wind and letting Harry in, somehow trusting that Harry wouldn’t take advantage of the trust Louis was putting in him. “I’m not sure how I got so lucky as to have you come into my life, but I’m so glad that you did. The kids really like you, and … so do I.”

Harry smiled, tickling his fingers over Louis’ lower back. “You like me enough to shower with me? I’m sweaty and gross, and I’d rather get clean before I have to drive home.”

Louis paused at that, a little surprised and disappointed at what Harry had said. “Yes to the shower. But … I was sort of hoping you’d stay tonight? The kids are gone, and my bed’s all … empty? Like, there’s enough room for you. If you want to stay. No pressure, if you want to go, it’s fine, but I’d really- ngh.”

Harry chuckled as he kissed Louis, hopping to his feet and grabbing Louis’ hand, dragging him out of the room and towards the stairs, both still completely naked. “I’m staying. I didn’t want to outstay my welcome, that’s all. Now get that gorgeous ass in the shower. We have a whole night to ourselves, and I’m not wasting a second!”

Louis squealed as Harry slapped his bare bum and ran quickly towards the bathroom, sliding on the tiles. As a still sweaty and naked Harry followed him inside, his cock swaying between his legs, looking more gorgeous than Louis had ever seen him, he wasn’t sure he’d had a night as good as this in forever. Somehow, it was about time that Louis got to have some fun too, and right now, that fun was named Harry Styles, and if Louis had his way, he was going to keep him around for a long time to come.

*****

It was early the next morning that Louis stirred, stretching out his arms as he usually did, stilling when his hand hit a warm body next to him. He turned over and smiled, seeing a still sleeping Harry next to him. Louis rolled fully onto his side, tucking his hands under his cheek as he took a minute to take in the sight of Harry, how beautiful he looked, even when he was sleeping. His lips were parted slightly, his long eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed, and Louis couldn’t help but reach out and press the pad of his thumb to Harry’s bottom lip.

Louis liked the early hours of the morning, when the rest of the world was still sleeping. It was his time to sit down with a cup of tea, to mull things over. He often spent time flicking through photo albums, thinking about Jay, how much she’d love to see Doris and Ernest grow up. But for the first time in a long time, Louis’ mind wasn’t filled with thoughts of his mum. He was thinking about the future, about what a future with Harry could look like. He stroked the other man’s arm as his mind ran away with him, imagining them staying together, raising Doris and Ernest as a family, and Louis barely noticed when Harry stirred, blinking sleepily up at Louis.

“S’rude to stare,” Harry said, his voice deeper and huskier than Louis had ever heard it, but he leaned in, pressing his lips to Louis’ briefly. “You okay?”

Louis nodded, deciding to be honest. “Just… haven’t woken up with anyone over the age of five for a long time,” he said, making Harry chuckle too. “It’s nice, not having a little foot in my face, or dribble all over my pillow.”

“I can’t promise that won’t happen in the future,” Harry said with a laugh, pulling Louis closer, sliding a leg between Louis’. “It’s really lovely waking up to you, too. I’ve thought about this a fair bit as well. And kissing you all morning.”

Louis smirked, licking his lips quickly. Usually, he’d be worried about stale morning breath, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He cupped Harry’s cheek as he tenderly brought their mouths together, sighing at how right all of this felt. “You just … you’re perfect, you know that?” Louis mumbled as they kissed lazily, but it was Harry whose hands started to roam, digging in slightly to Louis’ hip.

“I’m really not,” Harry denied, pushing Louis backwards gently onto the mattress, rolling on top of him. They were still naked from the night before, having fallen into bed together after a shower, and Louis pulled Harry down into a deep kiss, enjoying how it felt to finally do with someone he actually cared about and wanted to be around. “Louis, you want to …”

“Hell yes,” Louis mumbled as Harry dropped his hips, grinding their bare cocks against each other. It was an overload of feelings, but Louis welcomed each and every one of them, after so long of feeling almost nothing for anyone except his family. As Louis’ hands slid down to Harry’s ass, dipping gently between his cheeks, it was Harry who pushed him away, a dirty smirk on his face. “What?”

“Want you to watch me,” Harry instructed, leaning over and grabbing the lube from where Louis had chucked it the night before, not caring where it had ended up. Harry got onto his hands and knees, facing away from Louis, and Louis groaned, watching every move Harry made, unable to believe this was really happening, that Harry would do this in front of him. Louis bit down hard on his bottom lip as Harry pressed his first finger inside, mesmerised by how Harry’s body was taking it.

“Holy fuck, how do you expect me to last when I’m looking at you like this?” Louis murmured as he stroked his hand over his cock, watching as Harry opened himself up for him, giving Louis a picture perfect view. 

“You better last,” Harry warned, glancing back at Louis over his shoulder, three fingers deep in himself by now. The sheets were all rumpled and ruined underneath them, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. “I’m not going to all this effort for thirty seconds.”

“Thirty seconds, you cheeky buggar,” Louis laughed, smiling to himself that he was actually laughing in the middle of sex with … well, whatever Harry was to him right now. “Please tell me you’re ready.”

Harry pulled his fingers out, turning around to face Louis now, his cock hard and protruding from his body. Louis wondered for a moment about how that would feel inside him, but as Harry shuffled towards him on his knees, those ideas quickly went out of the window. All he wanted was to be between Harry’s thighs, pounding into him, but it seemed Harry had other ideas. 

“Lay back.”

“What are you …” Louis trailed off as Harry got on top of Louis, smirking down at him as he stroked himself slowly with one hand, the other reaching for the condom wrapper on the mattress next to Louis. “Oh god …”

“Remember what I said last night when you asked me what I had thought about…” Harry murmured as he ripped open the condom packet, taking it out and rolling it down Louis’ length. Louis was half expecting himself to come simply from Harry touching him, but thankfully, he held him together, almost holding his breath as he watched Harry get up on his knees, hovering above Louis’ cock. “Well, I kind of want to make that riding you dream a reality, if that’s alright with you.”

“More th- than alright,” Louis stuttered as Harry rubbed the head of Louis’ cock against his hole, teasing himself. “Seriously, love-”

Harry let out the filthiest moan as he sank down slowly, until he was completely seated on Louis, his cock deep inside him. Louis’ hands were shaking as they came up and rested on Harry’s long thighs, gripping him to try and steady himself as well. “Shit, you feel so big like this, so deep inside me-”

“You’re perfect,” Louis finished with, digging his fingernails into Harry’s skin ever so slightly as Harry started to rock himself back and forth, his body hot and tight around Louis’ cock. It was a lot, but Louis was determined to keep control, to not have this be over too soon. Seeing Harry with his eyes closed, head tilted back like this, in complete pleasure was a privilege, and it was one Louis was determined to make the most of. He wasn’t sure if it would ever happen again, although he was hopeful it would. “Shit, Harry … looking so beautiful riding me, love. Can’t believe I get to see this.”

Harry laughed, pushing his hair back with one hand in a move that Louis thought was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. “All for you, baby,” he purred, smirking down at Louis now as he started lifting up and dropping down in a rhythm, making it look much easier than Louis had ever managed to do so himself. “Need to kiss you, though …”

It was a little awkward but Louis managed to push himself up enough that their lips came together as Harry bent down to meet his kiss, stilling their bodies for a moment. It was an intimate moment, and Louis pulled back, cupping Harry’s cheek before he laid back down, letting Harry resume his motions. The bed creaked slightly as Harry picked up his pace slightly, letting go completely as he used Louis’ body to get himself off, his cock smearing drops of precome on Louis’ bare stomach as he bounced freely, his cheeks beautifully pink.

Sex hadn’t been like this for Louis, not ever. His body was so turned on by the sight of Harry bouncing on top of him, but it was more than that. Louis knew that without him intending to, his heart was invested now, and it was that which made everything feel even better. He smiled up at Harry, grabbing his hand for a second as Harry moaned, stuttering in his rhythm slightly.

“Louis, wanna come, I …”

“Then come, baby,” Louis said, wanting Harry to control this. He was close himself now, but for him in this moment, it was all about Harry and his pleasure. He reached down, circling Harry’s cock with his fist, stroking in time with Harry’s bounces, trying to give him as much stimulation as he could. “Wanna watch you, Harry, make yourself feel good, love.”

“Lou, I … fuck, Louis, LOUIS!” Harry’s face contorted in a silent scream as he came hard, Louis quickly adjusting them by planting his feet on the mattress and fucking up into Harry as fast as he could, driving himself towards his orgasm as quickly as he could. Harry went pliant on top of Louis, barely holding his own bodyweight up as Louis finally came, his hands gripping onto Harry’s back as he flooded the condom, his limbs shaking with how good he felt. “Oh god.”

“Damn right,” Louis muttered, his voice barely as a rasp as Harry lifted himself up enough to let Louis’ cock slip out of him, Louis hating how it felt to be outside of Harry’s body again. “I can-”

“Let me,” Harry insisted, rolling the condom off Louis, tying it off and chucking it to the side before he laid next to Louis again, curling into him. “Sorry. I like to cuddle after good sex like that.”

Louis smiled, turning onto his side so he was staring into Harry’s green eyes, grateful for the fact they’d not bothered to close the curtains properly the night before when they’d fallen asleep together. “Not a problem. I happen to be quite partial to a post-sex cuddle as well. And kissing. Post-sex kissing is a must too.”

Harry just hummed his agreement as they brought their lips together, tangling their legs up as Louis reached down, tugging the covers up and over them, a little chilly now they’d finished having sex. Their kissing was deep and slow, just how Louis liked it, and it was far too easy to lose himself in it as Harry’s big hand snaked over his hip, pulling their bodies close together.

“Harry-”

They both stilled as they heard something downstairs, and Louis felt his heart rate increase as footsteps thundered up the stairs, getting closer until-

“LOULOU! I AM HOME, HI LOU!”

“Fuck, shit, what the fuck is Lottie- oh, hi, love!”

Doris audibly gasped when she ran into the room, eye lighting up at the sight of Harry in bed alongside Louis. Louis thanked all the gods he knew then that he’d thought to cover them both up with the duvet just before the front door had slammed shut. “I’m so happy you're still here Harry! You’re sooooo lucky, Loulou  _ never _ lets me or Ernie have sleepovers! Is it ‘cause he’s your boyfriend? I bet it is. Maybe next time you can stay in my room, and we can-”

“Doris!” Louis’ loud voice startled the little girl and her bottom lip wobbled as she looked between the two men, bringing her thumb into her mouth as she did whenever she was nervous or worried. “Sorry, love. Can you … can you just pop downstairs for me, Harry and I will come down in a second.”

There were then more footsteps, and the door opened again, a shocked looking Lottie appearing this time.

“Oh my god. Doris, I- shit, guys, I’m so sorry, she ran off and … oh god. I’m sorry. Doris, downstairs, now. We will talk about this-” she pointed between the two half naked men, “later. Come on, love. Let’s get some breakfast.”

The door closed and silence descended on the room again then, Louis looking at Harry before they looked at each other, bursting into laughter at the same time. Louis’ hands came up to cover his face, unable to believe that after years of being careful, not so much as letting a date anywhere near the house, let alone his bedroom, he’d be caught almost in the middle of something unexplainable to a five year old. 

“Oh god! Harry, oh my god … she just- fuck! She’s five, and she saw me in bed with a man! What did I-”

“Chill out,” Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him back down to the mattress, pressing little kisses all over his face. “She didn’t see anything other than us sharing a bed. She thinks we had a sleepover, and that’s okay. She’s not scarred or anything, babe.”

“She … she thinks we’re …” Louis dared to flick his eyes up to Harry’s for a moment before he looked down, focusing on the crucifix against Harry’s chest. “She said we’re boyfriends.”

Harry just shrugged, stroking Louis’ arm for a moment. “I mean … I don’t object to that …”

Louis’ head snapped up, shocked by Harry’s words. “You don’t?”

Harry smiled, shaking his head as he ducked down to kiss Louis quickly again. “No way. I was kind of hoping that’s where we’re headed, anyway. I meant it when I said last night that I choose you, Lou. I really like you, quite a lot actually.”

“Is that so?” Louis murmured, letting Harry kiss him again. They were just getting lost in it when a scream from downstairs broke them apart, Louis groaning as he flopped back against his pillow, annoyed at their moment being interrupted again. “You really want to be part of this mess?”

He got out of bed and walked across the room naked, feeling Harry’s eyes on him as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, slipping them on before he reached back into the drawer, throwing Harry a pair.

“Damn right, I do,” Harry confirmed as they got dressed together, heading downstairs hand in hand, ready to tackle whatever problems they found together. Louis had never been happier.

**1 YEAR LATER**

“They look really pretty,” Lottie commented as Louis stood up, admiring the brightly coloured gerberas they’d set in the pot in front of Jay’s gravestone. Louis brushed off his knees and looked again at the flowers, smiling slightly at how cheery they looked, despite where they were. “Good choice as always, Lou.”

“Nothing to do with me. Doris brought them home with her yesterday when she went to the shop with Harry, asked me to bring them with me today for Mum.”

Lottie stepped closer and wrapped her arm around Louis’ waist, resting her head on his shoulder. They’d been at the cemetery for almost half an hour now, and Louis was feeling the familiar itch to leave, like it was all too much. They’d planned to go shopping afterwards, to cheer themselves up, and Louis wanted to get Harry a new shirt for an important party commission interview he’d got for a few days time. 

“You think she’d be okay with everything? Me moving Harry in, and letting him raise the kids with me?” Louis asked softly, not able to look at Lottie as he asked her the question that had been on his mind for too long. “Sometimes I wonder if she wouldn’t like it.”

“Don’t be daft,” Lottie said quickly, elbowing Louis in the ribs. “She’d be happy you’ve found someone for you. Harry is amazing, and she would have loved him. They’d have gossiped together over tea, probably baked cakes together with Doris. She’d love that Harry helps you, that you’re not doing everything alone.”

“You really think so?”

“I do,” Lottie said, turning Louis so they were looking at each other. “We all love Harry. You know that. Now are you ready to go? I can feel you fidgeting, I know when you’ve had enough of this place.”

“If you don’t mind,” Louis nodded, and he kissed his fingertips before pressing them to the gravestone, whispering his own goodbye before he stepped away, giving Lottie a few minutes of privacy to say her own goodbye. She joined him, linking their arms as they headed off to Louis’ car, blasting one of Harry’s party playlists as they drove through the traffic to get to town, parking in a bay outside the shopping centre. “Now, don’t be taking too long, I’ve got a family to get home to,” Louis said with a grin. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Lottie laughed, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him towards the entrance. “You know how much those kids love being home with Harry. He’ll have Ernie set up at his easel, and Doris will be dancing or singing away with him.”

“Yeah, alright, don’t rub it in that they don’t miss me when I’m gone,” Louis said, shaking his head, but he was smiling.

“You should be glad of that fact. They’re so comfortable with Harry that they trust him to take care of them, and you never seem to worry about them either, you just know Harry’s doing a good job. I love that for you, Lou.”

Louis held open the door as a lady with a pushchair walked inside, smiling at the sight of the tiny baby in a car seat as she walked past him, smiling her thanks. “Me too, actually. Now come on, I’ve got a few things to buy. Oh, and if you think I’m setting foot in bloody Boots and the make-up counters, you can think again, Charlotte!”

****

Just two hours later, Louis was laden down with Lottie’s shopping and his own two shopping bags as they meandered their way back to the car, feet sore after a long day dragging around after his sister. Nevertheless, he’d had a great time, and Harry had called him at lunchtime with the kids to say hi, and that they were having a great Saturday together. Already, he couldn’t wait to get back to his family, imagining curling up with the movie Sing! that they’d chosen earlier in the week to watch while they ate pizza on their laps for dinner.

Louis and Lottie chatted as they drove back to Mark’s. When he pulled up, Louis’ other sisters beckoned him inside, and he ended up staying for another hour, sharing cups of tea and looking at their latest pieces of coursework for school, proud of how well they were getting on. Mark also checked in, making sure Louis was okay and coping, which Louis appreciated more than he could ever say. Finally, he had to go, and reluctantly drove away, tooting his horn as he left them behind, heading home to his own version of family.

All was quiet at the house as he pulled up, his car sitting next to Harry’s on the driveway. Louis loved how something small like that made him feel, and he grabbed his shopping bags, letting himself into the front door. It was all quiet in the house, and Louis left the bags on the bottom step before he walked through, calling out for Harry and the twins.

“Haz? Kiddos? Where are you?”

He stopped when he saw a trail of petals on the floor in the living room leading to a canvas sat on the mantelpiece, the wooden beams at the back exposed to him. He knew that Harry had been working on a secret project lately, something he’d locked away at his mum’s place, not letting Louis look, which immediately piqued the nosy Tomlinson’s interest. No amount of begging or pleading had worked, though, but now Louis’ curiosity was almost killing him. He crouched down, picking up a couple of the petals, letting them fall from his fingertips as he realised they were from fresh flowers. This was deliberate, not just a mess Doris had left behind.

It was still quiet, so Louis crept forward, reaching out to take the canvas in both hands. It was lightweight and Louis lifted it with ease, stunned when he turned it around. Louis hadn’t anticipated it being anything like this, not at all. Not in his wildest dreams. Even so, it was the most beautiful piece of artwork Harry had ever made.

It was a picture of Doris and Ernest grinning at Harry, holding hands, dressed beautifully. Doris was wearing a gorgeous pink dress, the bottom falling just below her knee, puffing out like a princess. On her feet were bright pink shoes, and her red curls were pulled up into two bunches. Harry had captured her likeness perfectly, and Louis couldn’t stop himself reaching out, touching the image of Doris and her cheek before his eyes drifted across to Ernest.

He was grinning like his sister, his sandy hair swept over in one of his typical unkempt hairstyles, but Louis loved it that way. He had on a soft blue shirt over some dark shorts, feet in his favourite sandals. There were petals similar to those on the living room floor around their feet, and Louis already couldn’t wait to hang up this picture, knowing it would be a piece of art he’d treasure forever. Why Harry had hidden it from him, though, he didn’t know.

Louis set the painting back down, and as he did so, he noticed a small note off to the left. It was a pink piece of card Louis knew that Harry had recently used for some invitations he’d made up, and it was folded over,  _ Louis _ written in Harry’s script on the front. He picked it up, smiling at it before he opened it, reading the message inside.

_ Meet us in the garden. Love you. H xxx _

Louis tucked the card back onto the mantelpiece, scooping up a couple of the petals in his hands before he slowly walked outside. He could feel a soft breeze drifting through, and as he expected, the patio doors were left open, the sunshine coming into their home. He could now hear Doris giggling as he stepped closer to the doors, smiling to himself at how happy the children were all the time now. Harry just spread such joy and love throughout their home, and it had felt natural when Louis had asked him to move in six months ago, making him an official member of the Tomlinson family in Doris and Ernest’s eyes.

The sun was so bright that Louis squinted as he stepped outside, playing with a petal b between his fingertips as his eyes adjusted. There were more petals on the patio area, some dancing around in the breeze around his bare feet, and Louis took another few steps forward, looking to his right before he stilled. What he saw took his breath away.

Doris was laughing with Ernest, the pair dressed up in the clothes Harry had painted them in. Doris’ hair shone in the sun like spun gold, and her laugh was infectious, making her little brother giggle too, the pair pointing up the sky and then laughing again, Louis not understanding at all what had tickled them so much. He watched them for a few more seconds until Ernest noticed his big brother, eyes wide as he tapped Doris, getting her attention, leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

“What are you two up to then, hmm?” Louis asked, stepping closer to his youngest siblings. They had a look of mischief about them, and Doris fiddled with her dress before she spoke.

“Harry asked us to dress up like his picture-”

“Doris, don’t tell him!” Ernest hissed, but Louis interrupted, wanting to get in there before a fight erupted.

“I saw it, Ern, don’t worry. Couldn’t help myself, you know what I’m like. But it’s gorgeous! Did Harry get you these clothes?”

“Yeah! We went shopping ages ago and he gotted us what we wanted! Do you like it?”

Louis nodded, confirming he did. “I really do. You look beautiful, both of you. But what’s this-”

“Hello, Lou,” came Harry’s deep voice, and Louis whirled around, stunned to see Harry looking beautiful in a deep green linen shirt, black trousers on his bottom half. He looked ridiculously handsome with his hair growing out, curls exploding from out behind his ears. Louis loved him so much. “You found us.”

“I did. Harry, that picture …”

“You liked it? I’ve been working on it for ages for you.”

“It’s gorgeous. The likeness of the twins … you’re so talented. I’m so lucky I don’t have to pay for your genius, love.” Louis walked over and pressed their lips together quickly, a bit startled when Harry pulled away from him, tilting his head to the side and wondering what his boyfriend was up to. “Okay … but seriously, I loved it. I wasn’t sure what was going on at first-” Louis turned back to the kids, smiling at them. “They’re dressed up like they’re at a wedding or something, I wasn’t sure-”

Doris and Ernest both giggled then, Ernest biting his bottom lip as he pointed behind Louis. Louis frowned then turned around, his heart stopping when he did.

Harry looked up at him from where he was now bent down on one knee, a little blue box in his hands as he smiled up at Louis, seemingly entirely unnervous about what he was doing. “Louis.”

“Oh my god. This- this isn’t happening. Oh my god, I-” Louis clapped his own hand over his mouth to shut himself up as the twins giggled again, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. “I’m sorry. I just … oh my  _ god _ .”

“Louis. I love you. You and those two babies are all I need. There’s nothing I’m more certain of in life than my love for you, and our family. You three have made me realise how it feels to be complete. I’d love for this, for you three, to be my future, and with that …” Harry cleared his throat before he opened the box, revealing a silver band with three diamonds set into the metal. “Louis, will you marry me? Please?”

Louis felt the tears tumble down his cheeks as he nodded, feeling happier than he’d ever felt in his life. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Oh, god-”

He watched with wide eyes as Harry slid the band onto the third finger of his left hand, kissing it before he stood up, not hesitating in kissing Louis deeply, sealing their love with one more kiss. Louis was still crying, and when they finished kissing, he just went easily into Harry’s hug, letting his fiancé hold him until they were joined by two little people hugging their legs, cheering for them.

“Loulou and Hazzy are getting married! I’m so happy!” Doris sang, clutching Louis’ leg tightly, grinning up at the pair of them. Ernest was a little quieter, but he was hugging Harry just as tightly, his cheeks bright red, his smile giving away his happiness. Louis pulled away slightly, crouching down and opening his arms, letting the twins barrel into them.

“Did you two know about this?”

They nodded eagerly, Ernest beating his sister to an answer for once. “Yeah. Harry asked us if we would be okay if he asked you to marry him. He showed the ring, and told us about the picture and stuff.”

“And you were okay with it?”

Ernest nodded. “Yeah, I love Harry and he makes you smile, Lou. I like when you’re happy. I love Harry being in our family.”

Louis glanced up then, unsurprised to see Harry in tears as well, Doris now on his hip. Louis hugged Ernest for a moment before he stood, hauling the boy onto his hip as well, smiling over at the other members of their family. He leaned in, kissing Harry again briefly, keeping it clean in front of the twins.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

Doris wriggled down then, and she tugged Ernest’s hand until Louis let him down too, watching as they scampered across the grass together towards their swing, Louis certain they were going to ruin their outfits. 

“You said yes,” Harry grinned, spinning Louis around and into his arms again. “We’re getting married.”

“We really are,” Louis replied, sneaking his hands into the back pockets of Harry’s trousers, holding him close. “You’re a sneaky one, you know that? Getting my kids involved in your plans.”

“All for good reasons, I promise you. But … Lottie’s getting them later. She thought we might like to celebrate alone. I’ve got a bottle of champagne in the fridge …”

Louis moaned, pulling Harry against him with that remark, his mind already filled with thoughts of what they’d get up later that night in their bed. “Fuck … how long have I got to wait?”

“Until tonight,” Harry whispered, biting down on Louis’ earlobe, making him shudder. “I thought we could-”

“OH MY GOSH!” Doris screamed out then, her voice travelling too easily down the garden. Louis cringed, imagining what the neighbours must think.

“What is it, love?” Harry called, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as they looked over, wondering what was wrong now.

“NOW YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED, DOES THIS MEAN I GET EPIC PARTIES ALL THE TIME NOW? OH YES, ERNEST, WE ARE SOOO LUCKY!”

Louis and Harry both laughed as Doris and Ernest high-fived each other, Harry then sealing Doris’ statement with a kiss. Louis, though, knew he was the lucky one. He had Harry and the twins, and now a wedding to look forward to. Actually, lucky didn’t even begin to cover it. 


End file.
